


[三國/九歌同人] 未央

by LingRen



Category: Chinese History, Chinese Mythology, Chu Ci, 三國, 歷史
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingRen/pseuds/LingRen
Summary: 三國/楚辭九歌同人。周瑜/雲中君基本上是當年一時興起的產物。年代久遠，純為同好搬運，文筆拙劣還請包涵。





	1. Chapter 1

一、大千世界

見到這個男人時，總是伴著水。一如過去千百個夜，今日他依舊隨著水，出現。

男人喜歡吹笛。最多時候，他總是看他拿著一管玉笛，在除去白日紛擾的水邊，立於湖心亭裡，吹奏一曲悠悠遠遠。

喜歡聽著男人的笛聲，脫俗縹緲。可男人活在俗世之中，是個人類、是個將軍。 

今夜男人依舊帶了笛，來到湖心亭。

§

周瑜並不知道日日夜夜都有一雙眼看著他。人與神，兜不在一道。

每夜的笛聲是他排解憂愁之法，為江東擔憂，為孫氏練兵以固國基……要天下爭雄、要亂世存活，究竟得付出多少心力？以長江天險、水軍立國，能阻多少敵人進犯？

縱使憂思滿懷，笛音仍是緲緲出塵。笛，他不吹濃重愁思，那樣千古孤寂的音加諸於身、對他太沈重，太沈重啊……

「好個心口不一。」在他一曲稍歇，一道身影從旁出現，丟下這句不知是褒還是貶。

側首望，眨了眨眼，周瑜默了下，定定凝視那帶起清風，浮雲簇擁半停在地上一尺的男……「人」？

不是人。綰在華美髮飾上的淡色長髮隨風微揚，那被纏繞著的二層繁複金笄、加以身上一襲深淺濃淡搭配得極好的藍白長衫，衣帶飄飄、手中一管翠綠玉笛，衣著形式看來怎麼都不似常人。在周瑜的眼中，他較像廟裡供奉的、總是被燭火香煙薰黑的仙神造像。

可也難說，魑魅魍魎多也可幻化假冒仙神，這遭，他遇上的是哪一種？

遲疑著是要調頭就走還是不管這非人之物的打擾，周瑜移開了唇邊的笛，微笑。

要說他是大膽也好，沒神經也罷，對他而言——有勇氣上戰場殺人、哪還怕這些神呀鬼的？要有報應，也該是因他而死的亡魂來找他催討，與眼前這「人」無關。

「汝心裡煩著許多事，為何吹出的笛音會是這般？」指了指他手中樂器，「本君聽不出矯作，可汝惹了滿身泥濘，怎還能脫俗？」

「隨心而已。」撫著笛身，答道。

「……」先前只顧著傾聽那樂音，沒仔細打量這凡子……俊雅的容顏可比做是女子端麗又不淪為陰柔，燦亮雙眸融了點點風輕雲淡宛若破曉晨曦。他搓了搓下顎，有些明白湖神為何一定要他來聽聽這人類——一個凡務纏身、殺業不輕的人類——的笛音。其心與身處之地、太過迥異；一清、一濁，卻奇異地涇渭分明。

搖首，周瑜能懂得他的疑惑，「牽掛之事太多，卻妄想著超脫……」任人窺看心思怎麼想感覺都不會太愉快，遑論對方是仙是神是妖是鬼。雖說，他知曉眼前有著俊挺男性外貌的非人者並無惡意。

只是好奇罷了。

但，他沒有義務配合對方，更甚者……滿足那份好奇心。

又將笛偎近唇邊，他默默、斂了眉眼。

屏翳在他身側，半揚起手化了微風徐徐、拂過他的髮，捲了一袖盪然。柔柳落在曲折長道，倒映湖面半月，任風帶起連續地破碎，湖心亭內，樂音幽幽。

雅樂，就該有美景。

屏翳滿意地看著那一道清風營造出來的效果，樂雅、景幽，人亦絕美。

一曲又一曲，盡洩從不可能達成的奢望。

只願天下狼煙平息，只願霸業得以完全……亂世爭雄為的不只是野心，還有那遊歷各地時、看過因兵燹不息的破碎歡顏……

慈悲嗎？其實並不。他可以犧牲千萬人只為達成自己的目的，這樣的人、怎說是慈悲？但要說是無情？這等形容卻也太苛刻。他有的，是溫柔的殘酷、悲憫的殺戮啊！

曲停，風停。周瑜望著湖面水光瀲灩良久，黝黑水面顯得格外深沉。才垂下手，一個優雅迴身便言明他要離開，沒有給那欣賞了一夜笛音的人一句招呼。

屏翳也不阻攔。

僅是看著他漸遠的背影，環繞他四周的雲霧，似又加深了些。

挺得那樣不屈的背脊，壓了多少負擔？

湖面波動。

一個漣漪濺起一滴水露，湖心現了個人形在屏翳後方不遠。人形連著水面，感覺不如屏翳一般的自由自在。

「帝君。」司掌此湖的水神向他行了個禮。

屏翳是上古神祇，號雲中，取「月隱於雲中」之意。

神話言黃帝登仙，殊不知黃帝不過是當時北方部落之長，得眾神之助打敗南方部族得以統一天下，於天年享盡榮華後進入六道輪迴，絕無升天統御眾神成諸神之長一事。

天帝是為東皇，屈子作九歌之時，東皇太乙、雲中君、湘君、湘夫人、大司命、少司命、東君、河伯與山鬼已是自古流傳受人敬拜的神祇，遠在黃帝之前便存在。

東君與雲中君，更是自開天闢地便誕生的日君與月神。其後各神都由此九位最初者、從人類的祭祀中衍生。自古至今歷代帝王均按時祭祀，可惜在人間過了幾輩子就誤解雲中君為區區雲神。在現在的人間來看，早將雲中君誤為不過是他神力一部份衍生的雲神。

「……」掩在袖下的手替持在指尖的綠玉笛轉了個圈，掩了屏翳瞬間心思。「笛音的確少有，本君很欣賞。」

「那凡人也是特別，帝君若看過白日的他，許會訝異人類會有如此之大的變化。」

「不就是個凡人麼，」他失笑，「難不成還能變幻三頭六臂不成？」

「帝君若不信，何不明日來瞧瞧呢？那人每日清晨都會來到此地。」

「每日無事在湖邊吹笛？」說是儒者，人間的規範也容不得他如此無所事事吧。

湖神莞爾一笑，「不是的……待您看了，不就知道那人為何而來了嗎。」

對湖神之話不以為意，他深深望了那人離去方向的一片黑沈，屏翳不得不承認，他對今晚見到的男子……很有興趣。

§

他沒有親自來等待那男子的必要，天下諸事端看他有無知道的意願罷了，有雲之處，雲中君自會知道何事發生。

可他還是等在雲端、隱在湖畔，想著那男人會有如何的變異。

雞鳴不久，湖面便有人煙出現。不過屏翳怎麼看，那些人都是在做著某種訓練……是兵吧？雖然他對下界之事漠不關心，但倒還知道現在的人界是怎麼樣的情形。

——戰爭。

朝代即將滅亡的末期，亂得總教他這看遍人世的神嘆息。人間從未停止過的愚蠢行徑，到了現世這個年頭，更是變本加厲。

他並非厭惡戰爭，甚至可說是饒有興味的。但看多了打著大義名號而起的兵禍，他有些膩了。要奪權要殺人直說便是，何苦矯詞掩飾？

若非這回讓此湖湖神請了來、遇上那人，怕是他早早結束四方雲遊回天上去。

想想，他也有百多年沒見到總是留在天界沒一刻能休息的東君與司命，也該回去瞧瞧他們有無過度勞累變成乾屍一具。嘮叨的東君啊，總愛見了他就唸上幾句，恨恨的說著自己總是四處遊玩留下了他獨自苦命。

人間千百載過，天上不過短短數年，他們應是還未想到要抓他回去……是吧？

百般無聊瞧著湖面兵陣演練，沒記錯的話在這兒的是江東的水師，領軍的是孫家的重臣。

這、和昨夜吹笛者有何干係？

指尖在半空劃出一片又一片雲朵，那人再不出現，他就要無聊到連雲彩都要上色——黑色？不好，沒有下雨；藍色？看來和天沒什麼不同；七彩？免了，又不是東皇太乙出巡要他弄朵七彩祥雲。想了想，他點了白雲成灰漫了整個天空，天色剎時暗下。

「將軍，看這天…許是要下雨了。」聽見，下方旗艦上頭有人如是說。

「再練半個時辰收兵。」低低地、昨夜才聽過。熟悉；可又少了溫和、多了威嚴的嗓音竄入耳內，屏翳在雲上翻了個身往下望。

果然沒聽錯！是他！

只是……怎會是一身戎裝？昨夜的布衣長衫讓他飄逸已極，現這紅衣戰甲讓他看來好似變了個人，好像身經百戰的沙場常勝者，而非昨晚那虛無的文弱儒生……他笑得極開心。

人類，還真能變啊。

「收兵！」周瑜一聲令下鳴金收兵，屏翳差點被那洪亮聲震下躺臥著的雲朵，他還在神遊太虛呢！收得這麼快？！

降了高度落在湖面，船與船空隙之間，揚起一陣風吹向那欲隨軍離去的人。

「……」由身後吹來的、不自然的風？像極了昨兒個晚上遇到的那「人」帶起的風……下意識回頭看去，沒意外地見到對方飄然立於湖心對著自己招手，仍是白雲擁於足下，不知為何笑得一臉得意。

沒有人看得見，只除了他……(但他直覺看不見會好些)

『我很忙。』無聲地，趁著沒人注意時對他說。他應是看得到的……否則也不會立刻垮了臉，本是飄飛的衣帶都垂了下來，四周好似有青白磷火滾動。

但他振作地頂快，指指天，指指一船船的士兵、說了些話，正在周瑜百般不解，他又直直指來，看得出是在說自個兒……然後？(太遠，他怎可能聽得見？只得依動作來猜測了。)

是要他，同他一道嗎？

『我說了沒空。』怎麼，非人就聽不懂人話嗎？

嘴巴才剛閤上，雲層增厚顏色加深的速度真可用「瞬息」形容，遠方層掩著的烏雲裡隱隱有風雷之聲。

……事實證明，非人之物的確聽不懂人話、而且不接受任何拒絕。

周瑜低咒了聲，原來方才他在那指天指人的，是在拿天候威脅他、阻止他練兵！

見上司遲遲不走，一旁的校尉出了聲。跟在周瑜身邊多年，戴仁就算還懂不了這主子的心思倒也摸清了周瑜的習性，所以他出聲不是催促、僅是提醒。

「將軍？」

「你們先回去。我再待一會兒想想有什麼新的陣法。」面不改色扯下漫天大謊，在戴仁感佩上司之遠慮的目光中跳下船、穩穩踩上陸地。果然平日誠信的好處就是沒有人會懷疑他話裡的真偽。

鮮紅披風飛揚後落下，優美身姿讓眾人呆了呆，戴仁忍著對長官發癡流涎的衝動問：「將軍可要讓護衛隨行？」若將軍想散散心走遠些，有護衛跟著也較不危險。

「不必了。」不務正業怎好讓士兵來保護自身安全。

既然將軍如此說……「那麼請多加小心。」

「嗯。」

軍隊行動講的是速度，不一會兒他的兵撤得乾乾淨淨，足見平日訓練有素。周瑜一步步慢慢踱在鋪了磚的廊道上，離湖心亭還三尺有餘，他停下。

屏翳一臉愉悅「飄」來他身旁，「汝與昨夜很不同。」

看似手無縛雞之力的書生才過一晚可變成統領千軍的戰將，什麼飄逸什麼出塵全消失不見換上沈肅威嚴與凌厲殺意，莫怪湖神要他親眼見識見識。

這樣的人類，的確少見。

「嗯。」無意識摩娑腰間劍柄上雕花紋飾，「找我何事？」

沒有回音，只有一個浪費他時間的混蛋笑得神秘兮兮。

「汝的名字？」

「人的禮教不見得適用非人者，但我是人，自然要照著規矩來了。」他似笑非笑，「吾名不報無名之輩。」來路不明的「東西」探問他的名字有何用意？

唉唉，這人好大的氣派。想他雲中君難得有想與凡人深交的意願，竟用這種態度……真教他傷心。

安撫自己出現一絲裂痕的自尊，屏翳做戲一般瀟灑旋身開始自介，「吾乃雲中君屏翳，性屬太陰，掌四時亦掌天候，神階次於東皇太乙。喜好讀書彈琴吹笛雲遊四方……(中略)……那麼，這位將軍的名字是？」

「周瑜，字公瑾。」屏翳洋洋灑灑一大篇的自我介紹，周瑜只覺得自己聽了一堆好似媒婆上門求親，誇耀男方條件多麼難求的廢言，就差沒順便把自個兒的生辰八字報給他來一回龍鳳配。

簡單至極的回答讓屏翳愣了愣，「吾說了那麼多，汝只給吾五個字？」

「……」你也只問我的名字不是？

送他白眼一枚，周瑜又補上一句告慰他的無聊：「瀘江舒人。」

「汝真沒誠意……」拈著蓮花指他一臉悲愴倒退，「本君討厭汝~~」一眨眼就駕雲閃了個老遠，留下周瑜在原地對那跑得飛快的神祇挑眉無語。

活了快三十年、遇神是頭一回……遇上個極度莫名其妙外加活像個蠢蛋的神、也是生平第一遭。

只是現在……那個「神」跑都跑了，他還能如何？

思。

管他的呢——……

念頭一冒，天彷彿感應到屏翳的委屈「嘩啦」一聲傾盆大雨對著周瑜當頭淋下。

「………」緩緩、抬手。確認戰甲裡襯已濕透，他動作極慢地、撥開膩在額上的濕髮……

沈默。

沈默沈默沈默沈默沈默沈默沈默沈默沈默沈默再沈默。

那傢伙，果然只是個混蛋而已————！ 

沒有人會認為周瑜懶散，更甚者有太多人會佩服他在公事上的勤奮不懈；但在公事以外，他懶惰的程度遠遠超出同僚的想像。

全身溼透後也毋需急著避雨，(明明那亭子僅距他三尺。)吸了水的內裡重量瞬增，走動得耗不少力他也不想浪費，是故他就站在那樣的滂沱大雨中淋個痛快。

(這時要是戴仁在場必會驚叫著把周瑜拖去避雨，只因他太瞭解上司的習性、周瑜是個會淋雨淋到雨停衣服蔭乾前都會僵呆在原地的懶人！)

淋了半刻周瑜幾乎要站著打盹了，才有把不甚穩定的紙傘遮斷雨簾，「大哥哥，您怎麼不進亭子避雨呢？」紙傘半浮在他頭頂，他低首看向似乎是努力施法讓傘高於他以便遮雨，高度還不及他腰際的小女孩。

水靈靈的大眼直勾勾望著他，墊著腳尖小手伸得老高想把傘再往上對她來說似乎有些吃力，娃兒特有的蜜桃色面頰上浮了許紅暈。在這種雨勢下，女孩的裙擺早濺上一片片水漬。

沒第二句話把半空中搖搖晃晃的傘抓下，周瑜彎身反替她將雨阻了個嚴實：「別淋著了自己。」

她急著將傘推回，周瑜大半身子都落入了雨中、這可怎麼得了！「大哥哥，傘要給您用，不是我要用的！」

「都濕成這德行，要傘何用？」很輕、但不容推拒地把傘塞入那雙小手中，他微笑，「來，撐著。」

「您再讓雨淋著珼兒會被帝君責罵的。」揪住周瑜濕得透徹的衣袖，她擺明一副『你再淋雨我就哭給你看』的表情，死死壓下了周瑜的懶性。

「那我進亭子裡，別再爭誰要撐傘的問題好嗎？」捱不住小女孩淚眼，周瑜只好如此提議。

「嗯。」

頂著一身比平日重兩倍有餘的戰甲——說是戰甲，其實不過是護身的軟甲罷了，真正重的是那一身濕漉漉的衣啊——周瑜快步走入亭中，小女孩也尾隨他身後噗噗噗踩著水跑來抱上他大腿：「大哥哥，珼兒幫您把衣服弄乾好不好？」

單手把她拎起距自己一臂之遠，周瑜百般無奈指向她前襟大片浮水印：「別碰我，會溼的。先處理妳自己吧。」

「不要緊、不要緊，」她七手八腳撫過身前濡溼，觸手所及很快便化消了水氣，「看，很快就乾了喔！」

「乖孩子。」放下她，摸摸她小小的腦袋，但卻沒有配合她的意願、整個人仍站得筆直。

「大哥哥……」小聲喚。

「嗯？什麼事？」柔柔回應。

「坐下好不好？」她扯扯他披風，又作勢要撲到周瑜身上，「您站著珼兒擦不到。」

想著自己也抝不過這小東西，真讓她又黏上恐怕又會弄溼了她，周瑜依言坐下任那雙小手掏出手絹東摸西擦。

她先拆了周瑜髮髻不讓水滴到他臉上，才用手絹慢慢將周瑜面上水珠拭去，再把那頭長髮擦得半乾才開始處理他的軟甲和衣裳。珼兒很習慣服侍人，雖說一個孩子要把大男人侍候得周全並不簡單，可至少周瑜比屏翳來得合作。

脫了貼身軟甲給珼兒，她翻來轉去幾下沒一會兒便蒸騰了濃濃水氣，又伸手指向周瑜外袍。

「衣服。」

「……我裡頭只有一件內衫。」他不想在外頭還衣衫不整。

「衣服一定要乾乾的，不然會生病！」嘟起嘴，珼兒乾脆跳上他的腳，她仙術還練得不到家，沒法兒像雲中君一彈指就可以將衣物弄乾，只得舉起手在那小小的熱氣範圍中對著周瑜的衣裳慢慢拍乾。(既然不脫衣，那也只有這個辦法了。)

好不容易把周瑜上上下下都打理妥當，珼兒坐在周瑜腳上稍事休息，昂起小臉，問：「大哥哥你討厭帝君嗎？」

「嗯？雲中君？」右手耙過自己半乾的髮，他困惑為什麼懷裡的娃娃會這麼問。「我沒有討厭他呀。」

「可是您不對帝君笑。」現在這個大哥哥雖然沒有穿著盔甲時看起來那麼嚴肅，可是、就算是之前他在淋雨的時候，他還是有對她笑的啊……為什麼就是不對帝君笑呢？

「對他笑……？」莞爾，抱住想往他懷裡膩去的珼兒，「你的主人是雲中君？」從方才聽到現在，他心裡也大概有個底。

「嗯，帝君把珼兒從水裡撈起來帶到天上，珼兒的主人是帝君喔~」甜甜笑著，「帝君喜歡的東西，珼兒都喜歡，所以珼兒也喜歡大哥哥。」

喜歡？他周瑜何德何能？

要說喜歡，他對那雲中君沒有特殊底好惡，倒是對懷裡這小女孩喜愛的緊。看起來不過四、五來歲的模樣，和檀兒好像啊……一想起遠在京城的女兒，周瑜笑得更形溫柔。

「大哥哥，為什麼您不對帝君笑呢？」又問，她很執意要得出一個答案。

「我很忙的時候不喜歡有別人打擾，」尤其當他在辦正事時，「誰來都一樣，妳家帝君打斷我做事，所以我才不對他笑，知道嗎？」

「嗯。所以大哥哥在生氣。」帝君怎麼老是喜歡打斷別人做事呢？就是在天上的身份高到可以我行我素慣了，到下界才會狠狠碰了個釘子。

「我只是不太高興，沒有生氣。」

「嗯。」乖乖點頭，珼兒從周瑜肩上看去，看到遠處有朵小小的灰雲隨周瑜的話「縮」了下，毋需細想她馬上知道那朵雲就是她家主人所化。

帝君在偷聽~~~可是，雲的顏色好像變淡了耶，帝君心情變好了嗎？

「雨快停了。」不似先前的淅瀝嘩啦，雨減了聲勢，漸漸變小。

「嗯，因為帝君心情變好了呀！」

「……是嗎。」淡淡應聲，那並不是和他有關的事。他放下珼兒振衣起身，「我也該回營裡了。」

一陣驟雨朦朧了鄱陽湖湖面，竟錯覺幻化一陣霧氣迷茫。

周瑜瞥過那詩意煙雨，淡笑：「可惜了這等美景不是在夜裡，要是那時……我應是會有閒情逸致的罷？」


	2. Chapter 2

二、真假之間

偷聽多少都發揮了作用，至少屏翳不會不識相地在周瑜忙時打擾他。

他總是每晚立於湖面等待。

耐心向來都是他缺乏的東西，能如此為一個凡人付出是他始料未及。是不是除了「興趣」，還有其他能讓他這麼做的理由？他不知道——現在還不知道——但他很願意，為了周瑜、等待。

他總是在閒暇之餘，去那湖畔。

某個夜晚之後，他知道有道身影會在湖心，等著他。

從未與那身影明確定下時間，他也非天天都得空前來，所以他「常來」，卻非「每天」；可，他明白的……對方從未停止等待。

§

「大哥哥~~~」遠遠看到周瑜走來，珼兒高興地跑上前去。

輕輕鬆鬆撈起朝他撲上的珼兒穩穩抱在懷中往亭子走去，知道雲中君等在那亭中對他而言約莫是成了一種習慣。

屏翳倚憑在曲几上，供他半臥的是鑲白邊的莞席、上頭加鋪繡了雲氣花紋的藻席，更在藻席之上又加了層次席；架起的紫檀屏風以絳色為底、花紋白黑，四圍掛上琉璃帳。

席前置雕花漆案，繪上青龍、白虎等聖獸圖。案旁置銅樽盤呈酒，以龍形蹄足為底，樽口飾鏤空蟠螭紋，尊頸部附飾豹形爬獸，以透空蟠螭紋構成獸身作攀附上爬狀，華美非常。

案上擺了幾碟甜點：桂花涼糕、銀耳羹、藕粉桂花糖糕，松瓤鵝油卷、玫瑰細餅、綠豆糕、白蜜碎供，每碟份量都不多，可種類多到看了就飽。

撇開多樣糕點不談，食器盡是鑲嵌螺鈿，圖案細膩色澤鮮豔，簡直像大型宴饗的陣仗。

真是個誇張的傢伙，周瑜心想。

在他身旁坐下，靜靜地不發出任何聲響。

琉璃帳內屏翳閉眼狀似假寐，朦朧紗帳掩了他真切神情，從外頭周瑜看不清帳內的人，只覺和前些天相比，雲中君那深深淺淺天蒼的長衫似乎換了顏色。盈盈湖心的碧染上他衣物下擺，奇異底映出水面一片波光粼粼，摻雜了些蒼白的草綠色。

珼兒坐在周瑜膝上，看屏翳遲遲沒有反應她小手一伸就要掀開白紗叫醒怠慢客人的主子，周瑜攔下了她，無聲地對她搖首。

神仙的習性他不知曉，超脫塵世的生命是否如同凡人需要休憩他不清楚，可從他的角度來看，閉上了眼，總不會希望有人去打擾的。這時他有些自嘲底想：以人觀神，他是否太過自以為是？

「帝君已經睡一整天啦，一直睡睡睡，不把他叫醒當心變睡仙。」把主子一天做的事幾句就洩露殆盡，她鑽入帳中要把屏翳叫醒。上身才探入，珼兒整個身子就被屏翳提了起來、小手小腳在半空中掙扎著。

「是本君太久沒管教，才讓汝當著公瑾的面道起本君是非來了？」慵懶嗓音低低傳出，隻手吊起珼兒就像在抓小貓小狗似的輕鬆。

「這是真的嘛，珼兒又沒說錯～～」雙手雙腳在半空中划動，試著看能否揮到雲中君笑得痞痞的臉。把她吊著這麼好玩嗎？

「真的也不可以說，不會為本君留點顏面嗎？」戳戳珼兒饅頭般圓圓的臉頰，屏翳又把她丟回周瑜膝上。

滾了兩圈讓周瑜撈起拍拍，珼兒又跑進帳中踩了主子腹部一腳以迅雷不及掩耳的速度衝出躲到周瑜身後緊抓著他當保命符死不放手。

「珼兒……汝是向誰借了膽敢踩本君！」暴怒，可仍沒出帳，只在帳內咬牙切齒。

這條該死的小魚，給本君抓到汝就死定了！

把珼兒抱到胸前不讓屏翳抓到，周瑜擋下那隻想抓人的手輕輕按回原位，「別和小孩子計較。」

悻悻然收回手，轉而握住方才制止他的男性手掌不放，「本君真是沒威嚴，連條小魚都來欺負本君……」

失笑。「是你先欺負她的吧。」

「本君何時欺侮她了？」沒意外瞥見珼兒對他的話不贊同地扁了扁嘴又不敢反駁，惡勢力獲勝。

「你說沒有就沒有罷。」接過珼兒遞上的酒，他低啜一口細細品著。

酒液滑過喉頭隱去苦澀，圓潤含帶淡淡清醇甘味的酒下了胃才嚐到舌上殘留的、微苦的愁。可周瑜知道……那酒啊，與它淡淡的味相反，濃烈得讓人多喝便醉。

「這是……什麼酒？」

搖搖手中銅爵，屏翳只問：「汝喝下是何種滋味？」他還沒飲下那酒，不知這回釀出的功效如何？

「雖然味兒清淡甘甜，但倒是烈的很。」

「味淡性烈嗎……」他笑，但不語。

主子遲遲不告訴周瑜答案，珼兒乾脆就替他說了：「這是帝君親釀的酒，只用蓬萊山上每年下第一場雨前聚積在雲上的霧氣來釀造，要好幾年才會有一罈的份呢！好多仙人想喝都喝不到喔！」再加上新釀後還得封上數百年，多少仙人想喝上一杯都難。每過百年雲中君會各贈其餘九天主神一罈份量、或是大宴才開個兩三罈意思意思，再多就沒有，就連東皇太乙也沒有例外。

「如此說來，這酒可珍貴了。」那笑微微猶如杜鵑清甜，周瑜轉向屏翳，「帝君用此酒招待，真是讓公瑾受寵若驚呀。」

「好說。」仰頭飲下杯中物，他沒說出此酒之所以讓諸多仙人欲得之理由。

雲中君所造之酒，可辨人心、識神性││飲下的是何滋味也只有飲的人才知道。他的酒，不存有假象，容不了自欺。要看清自身是非善惡僅靠一杯水酒，神要它來判別自己是否依舊清聖超脫；要是凡人喝下這酒……人性何如？大略分來，甜苦明良善、濃烈辨心性。

周瑜會是何樣的人？他想知道個清楚明白……這還是頭一個，讓他起了「想知」欲望之人啊……

「再飲一口吧。」半身探出帳，他指著銅爵，道。

「？」依言做了。含在舌尖還未將酒嚥下，屏翳湊了上來壓下他，吮住他雙唇牢牢壓住他錯愕底反抗。

淡味的酒，從周瑜唇齒間渡入了屏翳口中。

被輕薄的人一時訝然、一旁的珼兒也差點就要把杯杯盤盤往雲中君身上砸去制止他再對周瑜不軌。

放開再多吻一會兒便可能會掄拳揍人的周瑜，屏翳細嚐了酒後舔了舔唇，道：「原來汝飲下的，是這般滋味……」

「……」皺眉，若是雲中君今日不說個明白，管他是大羅金仙還是九天神祇他周公瑾都會宰了這登徒子！！！

「此酒如鏡映人心；這下本君可知道汝是個什麼樣的人了。」輕描淡寫解釋過，「可想知道汝之真面目？」

——這麼說來，各人飲的都是不同味兒？還真是仙酒。得到這個解釋周瑜撫唇有所思，轉念只覺管他味皆不同也沒必要用這種方法來得知！隨即單手扶案狠狠賞了上身探出帳的人腹上一拳，不偏不倚，正是珼兒先前踩過的地方，但那力道輕重可是大不相同。

動手打人的仍是嘴角眉眼均含著笑的和善樣、聲調無半絲變化：「不了。」

挨了一拳伏在周瑜膝上安靜半晌，看得出來雲中君因那一拳抽搐著。

痛過以後彷彿什麼也沒發生又懶懶縮回帳中，指間勾了周瑜幾許烏絲。「汝不想？本君以為汝會想知道。」啊……肚子還是隱隱生疼呀……

「什麼樣的人，公瑾心裡自有數。」徐道；「但帝君知曉公瑾是如何的人後，是否仍想與公瑾論交呢？」

「……」

笑。

「汝可以，喚吾屏翳。」

「帝君真瞧得起在下。」嘴上講著客套話，態度倒是一點都不謙虛。

珼兒端過小碟挾起糕點往那只顧談天的主子與周瑜嘴邊送去，她做得順手接受服侍的兩人也覺得理所當然。

撇開被她伺候慣了的屏翳不談，周瑜出身官宦豪富之家，對什麼奢華舉動自也是看得多了，一時也不覺珼兒這樣餵食有何不妥。

再斟的酒未沾唇，周瑜也未抽回給屏翳掌中把玩的髮。

長髮如簾，滑落指間；色如墨、細如絲。「汝的髮，很美。」他又補了句，「汝亦美也。」

周瑜的微赧的神情表明了對這突如其來的讚美感到不知所措。

江東的周郎少年得意、娶妻嬌美，戰場上用兵在奇、戰無不勝。從來他只聽過眾人讚揚他的智謀他的品格，偶有些豔麗聲名有是因那顧曲……從未有人當著他的面，說過他「美麗」。

一陣失措後他選擇了個最貼合「神仙」的回答：「百年以後，不都成虛幻？」

這樣猶如讚美被當面擲回的答案屏翳也不以為忤。周瑜說得沒錯，或許他百年之後再途經此地，他眼前這張麗顏早已遲暮，更甚者逝去回歸塵土。(人類，活過百載不過是神之一瞬呀！)

「汝對生死看得豁達？」

「這倒不是，」舉杯，「但有誰免不了一死。」

「當然……凡人誰無死，」拉近了他，小聲道，「可吾以為汝與多人結怨，怕是不得善終。」打從那晚見到周瑜，他便發現無時無刻都有人關注著周瑜的一舉一動。除卻女子的愛慕、部屬的景仰以及其他欽羨嫉妒等無傷大雅的情感，投往周瑜的視線中，還有著濃濃殺意。

隱藏得極好的，殺氣。

「帝君見笑了。」跟了這麼多天，總算捺不住性子了嗎？這回……不知會是哪方的刺客？

談笑間殺意引動，由後方偷襲似已成不入流刺客的慣例。一支箭直往周瑜後心射去，屏翳眸光一閃輕輕擺手奪命箭矢便讓無形氣牆給攔下，隨即周瑜拔劍而起，追逐刺客而去。

「啊！大哥哥你去哪裡！？」珼兒給方才一連串的舉動嚇得不輕，周瑜忽地離開讓她急得大喊就要踩著她小小的步伐追上去——即使，她忘了她追不上。

屏翳手一伸把她拉了回來輕輕抱住那圓滾滾的小身體，「可愛的珼兒，公瑾等下就會回來，別追去。」

「可是……剛剛有箭……」大哥哥為什麼要往有危險的地方跑呢？「帝君只要施法就可以打敗壞人的，為什麼要讓大哥哥追出去呢？好危險的！」

「這是公瑾該做的。」斂眸低飲，「他生而為人的責任……」

人有該做的事該承擔的罪孽。既然生而為人，就該遵天道而行。

凡間有諺：萬般皆是命，半點不由人？

只因天早為凡人寫好了榮華生死德行罪衍，人只能照著書寫的刻痕去走……殺戮，便是會隨榮光加諸於周瑜身上的東西。

所以，他不阻止，因那是周瑜必定的命。

屏翳銀色的眸裡，凝鍊著亙古蒼闊。

富貴是空聲名是空世間冷暖亦是空，看遍千山萬水千載百年他依舊為著渺小的人類感到心動——心動何如？是空啊，仍是空。他早懂得一切都是虛無，所以他亦早已超脫。

呵，但說來說去其實也不是那麼偉大的理由。他只是想看看，有別於平日溫文爾雅的公瑾……人類終是要踩著鮮血才能登高位，周公瑾和過去那些名留青史的沙場戰將有何不同？在他來看沒有什麼不一樣。

但他欣賞他眼底的漠然冷凝、他喜歡他不意間露出的綿綿愁思……更甚，他愛上了周瑜口中那甘美中微帶哀愁苦澀的淡淡酒味。

血味遠遠飄來，屏翳舐過唇瓣，染了血腥後的酒……會是什麼滋味呢？

緩緩走回的周瑜神色一如先前無二異，可卻將腳步停在入亭的廊前，似是在思索著該不該進入。

適才殺了袁術派來的刺客，再接近屏翳這神祇恐怕不太妥當。

讓凡塵的汙穢沾上清聖的神靈呀，那可真是罪過，他周瑜……擔不起這大罪。

轉身舉步欲離，一陣帶著濃濃水氣的風拂過身前，屏翳已來到他身邊阻攔他，淡道：「別為這等小事，壞了興致。」

「……」有了方才被莫名唐突的經驗，周瑜以為這位神仙再做什麼他都不會感到訝異，偏生屏翳的舉止……

單手環腰，幾乎是要貼上他後背的極近距離。雖說同是男性、但也沒有必要……這麼、親近吧？

甭問他如何在瞬間來到他後頭了，神吶……約是沒有做不到的事罷？

屏翳使了巧勁一推一拉又將周瑜帶回亭內，讓他循著先前的景況入座，方才喝去大半的玉觴中又斟滿了酒。

他不急著開口(也無此必要)，只是又倚回曲几，慢條斯理喝著對他只能說是淡而無味，名為「酒」的液體。唉唉唉，別人喝來百般滋味的東西，怎到了他口中怎地成了淡茶清水？

周瑜看屏翳將珍釀當成涼水飲，好奇問：「帝君喝這酒，是何滋味？」(但也只是好奇，他無意學屏翳那方法來知道酒是何味。)

「無味。」可惱的，正是那『無味』啊！眾仙諸神至少都嚐得出個味兒，偏生就是他——別說味了，他只喝得出這「水」是冷是熱，真是氣煞他也。(連那最無私無欲的大司命都喝得出味道，怎麼就獨他喝不出個心得？)

「呵……帝君果真是仙是神，七情六慾俱缺。」不是，諷刺。

「吾也不知是怎麼回事……」一氣化三嘆，他苦惱啊。

「只是不甚在意罷。」並不難懂不是？這酒愈喝愈覺神奇，數口的甘苦濃烈在細思之下全化為了悟，直直探入心底。

「或許汝說得對。」笑。

「飲了這酒，就該細細思量。帝君未想過為何您飲下的酒無味嗎？」周瑜的神態放鬆了些，不似先前的正襟危坐。

「看來吾在自省這方面還不及汝。」慚愧啊慚愧，他竟比不上一個「人」！

掀了紗帳，他仔細端詳周瑜透著薄紅的微醺面龐，「汝有些醉了。」施法止了不息的風，夜裡深深冷意也在他刻意之下化為溫涼。

「……」手掌熨上面頰，那熱和尋常時的冷大不相同，「唉，真糟……」不小心多喝了幾杯，明日可還有要務得處理吶……趁現在腦袋還算清醒，得趕緊告辭離開。

「既然醉了，便歇息吧。」攬過周瑜，無視懷裡不算強的推拒力道武斷決定今夜他的去向。

「我該回營，不能……」

「汝這模樣太危險，若又有刺客汝應付得過嗎？」隨著屏翳輕一彈指，周瑜的意識更加昏沉。(簡單的法術就可讓人像累極倦極時那般，直想睡去。)

簡直就是被牽著鼻子走呀……怎會對他，這麼沒有戒心？

抵抗不了睡意侵襲，在睡去之前周瑜還不忘責備自己的粗心。屏翳抱著他入了帳內將他安放，低聲詢問忙著邊收拾一桌糕點邊不忘吃的珼兒。

「珼兒，他喝了幾杯？」

「四、五杯而已喔。」大哥哥和帝君都吃得不多，這下整桌的點心都要進她肚子啦。

「真烈的酒……」柔柔拍撫他的背，讓他睡得更舒服點。

屏翳凝視周瑜安詳的睡顏，發現——他對這人類似乎不只有喜歡……更多的可能，是，一見鍾情。

§

周瑜一向很忙。

忙著練兵、忙著擬訂戰略、忙著許多許多的軍務。

花費最多的時間，是用在思考如何為江東圖謀大業。

他也一向睡得不深。

想要他的命的人不多，但也不會太少，睡得沉了，對他的性命來說，很危險。

那夜是被施了仙術才睡得深，可……一覺醒來發現自己躺在雲中君身邊還不覺突兀這才讓他奇怪。(在事後他著實對自己的反應如此平常感到驚嚇。)

從那日清晨醒來他再也沒隻身去到鄱陽湖畔、湖心亭中，總覺得要面對屏翳的笑臉和頻頻示好的舉動在那晚過後都成了件可怕的事。

但，是在害怕什麼……？

自己到底——是怎麼搞的……

單手耙過額前瀏海停筆嘆了這些天來不知是第幾回的氣，想想還是先暫擱下書簡理清自己的思緒再行軍務的彙整罷。

離開了為數不少的公文竹簡堆中，他往一旁的琴案走去。從柴桑的住所中帶來的琴他一直難有閒情去彈奏，雖還不至於用堆塵積灰來形容，可也差不了多少了。

拂過琴弦，吹去琴面上一層薄薄的塵埃，想要彈琴的念頭又讓門外戴仁的通報阻斷。

「將軍，您有從柴桑來的客人。」

「唔，是誰？」惋惜似底收回手，他背對門板，問。

咿呀一聲門被打開，一位外貌看似嬌柔的少婦牽著個六歲有餘的女孩兒走入。

她輕盈地福了一福，「妾身向夫君請安。」

詫異。「小喬？還有檀兒？」揮手要戴仁帶上門，周瑜迎上前去，「妳們怎麼來了？」

小喬優雅地微笑著，名盛江東的妍美容顏含著華貴高雅的氣息，輕道：「你這沒良心的丟下妻子女兒一離家就是半年，要不跑到這大老遠的來找你，恐怕檀兒很快就不認得她爹生得什麼模樣了。」

「我也莫可奈何呀……」妻子句句挾槍帶棒，聽得周瑜苦笑連連。

才對有段時間沒見的女兒伸出手，周檀立刻緊緊地攀上周瑜臂膀，酷似父親的小臉高興地蹭了蹭父親頰邊。「一路上可有什麼事發生？」

「一點事都沒有，讓人悶得慌吶。」孫權為防萬一特地派了好幾名武功高強的護衛隨行，想要有事也難。

「看來妳在柴桑無聊透了，可在這兒我也無法常陪伴妳們……」摸摸小喬的髮，他對待妻子的態度似乎和對待女兒差不了多少。

「總比見不到人好。」所以她才帶著女兒來探他，孩子總是想念父親的。

「對不起。」溫柔地，他對她這麼說。沒能盡到身為丈夫、父親的責任，是他的錯。

「有什麼好道歉的呢？我們又不是一般的夫妻，你知道我不會怪你的。」眼角餘光瞄見奏案堆疊一看便知是未處理的公務書簡，又看看周瑜身後的琴，小喬靠在他肩上，問：「你有心事？」否則以周瑜的性子是不會丟下公事不管的，許是心底有事才想撫琴解悶吧。

「……果然瞞不過妳。」

心事……？或許算吧，他只是怎麼也想不透——

「有心事就出門走走散散心，休息幾天當做陪陪我和檀兒也不為過吧？」她挽住周瑜手臂，巧笑倩兮，「正好我有來，不管什麼事——都可以慢慢聽你說。」


	3. Chapter 3

三、滴水穿石與煙花燦爛

絢麗雲彩從他腳下飄過，龍輈響著宛若低鳴雷聲慢慢由遠至近。青雲衣、白霓裳，手持弓的英武仙人駕著龍輈來到明顯失神的屏翳面前。簇擁著屏翳的雲朵隨龍輈的前進而分開，最後東君在他身旁停下。

「汝留在此地數個月了，吾還以為會找不到汝。」在龍輈上俯身下探，他說。

雲中君不喜久待一地之後的束縛感，同樣的地點總無法讓他維持太久的注意力，所以他向來不會在同一個地方停留太久。

「子真。」在雲上翻個身，他看向東君。「何事？」

「過幾日有個宴會，東皇問汝是否參加。」

「他何時關心起吾？」

「是關心汝釀的酒。」笑，美酒在宴中當然不可少，雖有西王母的瓊花玉露撐起場面，但若缺了雲中君的佳釀，總覺少了點趣味。讓眾神戲稱為「頓悟」的酒飲下之時，可是每場宴中的高潮呢。

「呵，吾還道他何時變得那麼好心呢。」

「汝也有百年未在崑崙露臉，不少小仙都問起汝的行蹤，」東君笑得一臉詭譎，「吾還是頭一回知道，關心汝的仙女多如繁星啊。」

「關心吾的仙女多，卻還比不上被東君傷了心的多。」想他雲中君不過是笑顏以對眾仙諸神、行止有禮得宜無半分逾矩，可不像東君處處留情，三天兩頭就又可聽到不知是哪位仙女給他傷透了心。

「汝的話句句都傷了吾的心，不過才一段時日沒見，汝竟變得如此絕情……」他做傷心狀表演得生動萬分，屏翳丟給他白眼一枚翻了個身來個耳不聽為淨。

「連個小玩笑也開不起……」看著背對他的雲中君，東君想著若他現在踹屏翳一腳不知會得到什麼反應？

「汝要是踢下來，吾會讓汝嚐嚐天雷轟頂的滋味。」冷冷地，屏翳給了他答案。

這傢伙，忘了他會讀心嗎？僅有他能釀出那解心的酒，放眼整個天界自然亦只有他會讀出各人各樣的心思。更何況他與東君是不需讀心便能了解對方思緒的存在。

「行了行了，吾不同汝開玩笑。」東君拉起轡繩，「若汝要參加，咱們就一道走吧。三日後汝還會在這兒嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那麼三日後吾再到這兒找汝。」丟下話他便駕著龍車離開，多年的相處讓他知道屏翳不說話大多就是默許或代表著『有聽見』，所以他也沒待屏翳是否有所應答。

仰躺在雲上屏翳認真思考著是否要回崑崙露個臉，這應不是什麼大宴沒有說是非參加不可，但自己也真是許久沒到崑崙了。(除了偶爾會回居處無塵宮，或許他真的是在人間待得太久。)

回去？不回去？

但人界裡還有一個他喜愛的人類……(天上一日，人間三月，是否他再回到人間時公瑾已投入幽冥輪迴？)

回去？不回去？

真讓他苦惱啊……

§

沒有軍務所擾，難得的閒暇。

身下是柔軟牀榻，文靜貼心的女兒乖乖躺在懷裡，微風徐徐拂來讓周瑜只想好好睡上一覺。

啊，人生如此，夫復何求？

小喬殘忍地打斷了周瑜的妄想，她伸出纖纖玉手往丈夫花瓣似的嫩頰一掐，不輕不重的力道還不會讓周瑜產生痛感，但絕對足夠讓他難以好眠。

「才用完早膳又要睡？周公瑾，敢問你是不想看到我還是你在這兒一得空就是睡？」

真是懶啊！嫁給他這些年總是看他一得了空就癱軟在榻上動也不動，偶爾看他泡茶彈琴吟詩外出散步，外人看了總覺周瑜極會享受生活、看在她眼中只能說是懶病發作！

能坐時絕不站，能躺時絕不坐；瞧他在外頭那等既悠哉又優雅的模樣還真看不出他滿腦子只想找東西靠上。

睜開眼看看小喬，「看到妳我很高興……但還是很想睡。」

無奈地拂開他瀏海輕輕摩娑，「真這麼累？」

「妳知道的，什麼都不想對我來說就是休息。」

「晚點帶檀兒出去走走？」

「嗯……總不能讓妳們一直陪著我動也不動。」

「我們是其次，你自己才需要散散心。」

「我？」

「當然是你。」離開一會兒拿條毯子幫窩在父親懷裡睡得舒舒服服的女兒蓋上，小喬坐在一旁撫梳周瑜長髮，「記得你昨晚向我說的……讓你怎麼也想不透的那人嗎？」

「嗯。」低聲應著，他又闔上了眼。

「我想，也許我是懂得『你為何會不懂』……」公瑾什麼都懂，就是不知「情」字……

暗嘆口氣，她該點明嗎？

以她對周瑜的了解，「懂情」這件事絕不會是什麼好消息。

公瑾什麼都好，就是責任感太重。既然娶了她便不允許自己讓她受委屈，所以他連納妾的念頭都沒動過，遑論動情。(更糟的是，那人還是男性……)

嫁給他是幸福的，那樣的疼寵那般的尊重，縱使兩人之間無愛情存在家庭也依舊圓滿。

最初與周瑜，不過是朋友。

一場偶遇，他和她成為彼此知音。外人的眼中也許認為她是周瑜的紅粉知己。可兩人都心知肚明，兩人的情，如同親。

世道亂得逼她輾轉流徙，群雄並起讓他四處爭戰；本以為不待這亂象止息兩人無再見機會，偏道是人生何處不相逢，隨孫策攻破皖時她竟在城中，還成了將領們的戰利品。

……也不是說料不到這情況。(她不是猜不到他也不是不知道。)

為免去屠城之厄，城民總會把珍物美女雙手奉上，周瑜看得多了，不差皖城這一回。只是沒想到遇上舊友，沒想到遇上了她。

她不願成為武人的戰利品，他亦不願她成為亂世裡另一個悲哀；在這年頭他能為她做的，就是將她納入自己的羽翼之下。

與其委身予莫名其妙的掠奪者，她選擇了周瑜。

兩人之間也毋需太多問與答，他朝她伸出了手，她將手放入他掌中。

史書就從這裡，留了那麼一筆神仙眷侶的誤會。

兩人的相處是和諧的，至今不曾有過爭吵。

或許該歸功於他們從來沒有愛過對方。

是親人是朋友是知己但從來都不是戀人，所以才能如此包容如此尊重。

也因為如此，周瑜不曾愛過。

怎可說他不愛她？但總不是男女之間的愛戀。

他從不吝與她分享心事，但除卻家國朋友他也不會再多說其他。這回她從他口中聽見了迷惘(雖說周瑜仍不自知)，她該對他講個清楚明白嗎？怕的是周瑜會為了她為了家硬生生抹去那情感……

察覺小喬的沉默，周瑜輕輕撫她面頰，「想些什麼？」

「……我想，是不是該留在這兒多陪你一陣？」

「若不嫌這而沒有柴桑繁華，住下也無所謂的。」他頓了下，「一家人整年沒幾天聚在一起，那怎麼行。」

「是啊……住下來後除了檀兒，我又多了照看你這大將軍的工作了呢。」

「我還得讓妳操心？」

「不需要嗎？」她柔柔笑著，「你不是倦了？別再說話，先歇息吧。」

§

眺著夕日的方向，他看不清雲裡的影真切。

那日、那夜……想起，便覺手足無措。

——自嘲地笑。什麼大風大浪沒見過，偏生就讓一個人一個動作亂了陣腳。(心知肚明，亂了的，是心呀。)

小喬一手牽著周檀，空下的那隻手撫上他肩頭，「怎麼愣住了？」說要出門走走，怎地走到失神呢？

「嗯？」低首迎向小喬打量的目光，微微一笑，「沒什麼……想到些事罷了。」

「這不太像你會做的事呢。」當然她所指，是分心。「很重要的事嗎？」小喬太清楚周瑜平日習慣，當然知道會讓周瑜有她在身旁還能想到走神的事，必不是所謂雞毛蒜皮。

心知瞞她不易，周瑜雖無意隱藏但也沒開誠公佈的打算。

——會讓心亂的事物，怎麼也不該去想。既然不該想，自是沒有說的必要了，他只需維持現狀就是。(是的，只要維持現狀就好。)

下意識往雲裡的影看去，「只是件……無關緊要的事。」彎身抱起努力要跟上父親腳步周檀，周瑜給了妻女一個微笑、無比溫柔。「咱們回去吧，天要暗了。」

可周瑜不知，回望的那一眼直直看入屏翳眸裡，那層層雲絮光影交疊處他的確在那裡。

雲中君只是沒料到自己會看到意料之外的情景、看見周瑜和個絕美的女子併肩而行。

他一直以為，那人合該孤傲不群任誰都無法與之並立。

更別說他懷裡抱著與他有七分相似的的女娃兒——再如何不明白也該猜出兩人是何關係，更別說他的笑啊……

太過溫存也太過美麗，硬生生阻住了他上前的步子，讓他莫敢靠近。

一時半刻間他只懂得目送三人遠去，視線膠著在那人漸微小的背影。

不知不覺，天，夜了。

他仍佇足原地任各色浮雲流過身側直至東君來到近處他才默默地，回了身。

「屏翳？」掩去日輪法器的光輝，東君走下龍輈擔憂著一反常態木然不語的同伴，「怎麼，出事了嗎？」

只聞不遠處拉車白龍低鳴，雲中君的眼神彷彿越過了東君落得遙遠。他伸手欲探雲中君出了何事(洶湧雲海都已換了顏色融入夜裡，他注視的到底為何？)，但被不著痕跡地擋下。

「吾無事。」有些，心不在焉。

他這模樣還是東君頭一回見到，心知不好打擾，他走回龍輈前輕撫被那沉滯氣氛影響，騷動不安的小龍。

到底、發生何事呢？雲中君的「不具情感」向來都為眾神共知，他看來輕佻對事漫不在乎，總是笑著但無半點真心。

許久許久在諸神因人間祭典而育出之時，雲中君、不會笑。他不懂歡為何物也不知為何而笑，無樂無悲、無喜無傷；很久很久以後他才知道笑可以為他省去不少麻煩，所以他學著別人的表情，學著讓自己……在不知他人為何笑為何哭之時能做出相似的「表情」。

他只是，在適當的時間、做出適宜的反應││如此而已。

這樣的一副性子，是要見到了什麼才會有這般『有所思』的神態？

「咦？在怕什麼？」兩條白龍一左一右銜住他衣角咬著他袖口焦急得想把主人往一旁扯去。還沒弄懂座騎的慌亂為何，一管通體翠綠的玉笛便架上東君的頸，耳邊傳來雲中君陰惻嗓音：

「子真，吾問個問題汝能據實回答嗎？」

「…………」名貴玉笛有著溫潤細緻的觸感，可見識過雲中君在多少千年以前的神魔大戰中就用那管笛面無表情消滅無數妖魔後，被堪稱天界殺傷力最強兇器之一的東西抵住脖子，東君要擠出誠懇的笑容也難。「當然……但汝非得拿那玩意兒對著吾嗎？」

「對不住，一時順手。」話是這麼說，他也沒收回手，反倒是極認真、嚴肅底問；「吾的臉色，會不會很難看？」

「啊？」這傢伙走火入魔了嗎？「不會啊，和以前沒兩樣。」差不多就像他甫誕生，面無表情的那個時候，不過現在多了點……想吃人的感覺。(只是比喻、比喻！)除此之外，沒啥改變。

「沒有嗎？」他終於收了手，舒口氣，「吾以為……」表情未變，代表他對公瑾並不如他想的那麼在意囉？

頸上壓力撤去，東君不知為何嘴角有點抽搐。雲中君何時也在意起面皮來著？一沒破相二沒斑痕的，幹啥拿那把笛抵著他問呀。

「汝的臉一點事都沒有。」他沒好氣的說，「汝到底回不回去參加這回的宴會？」

「許久未回，就去看看吧。」他拍開不存在的灰塵略整衣杉，「勞煩汝在此等候，吾向某人打聲招呼再走。」

「人類？」

「嗯，也許再無相見之期，不告而別總是失了禮數。吾即刻回來。」

「嗯。」想不到汝還知世上有禮數這種東西……

一待雲中君乘雲飄遠，東君立刻轉身對方才好意警告他的兩條白龍道：「下回再有這種情況別咬本君了，記得，對著屏翳大力咬下就成。」想了想，他又加重語氣補充，「要用力、使勁的咬啊！」

完全將同伴的不悅拋諸腦後，屏翳喚來雲朵詢問周瑜在彭蠡的行館。

只要有心，屏翳所知可比任何一位神仙更多。毋管天上人間有什麼風吹草動，一旦映入雲中月裡，通常就等同於他知道了。

人間白日的天空浮雲處處、夜晚月懸天際，更別說天界日月輪替不停加上眾多樂於向他多要幾朵雲霧耍神秘與製造派頭的仙人。

對雲中君來說，除卻無光無明亦無雲的黃泉國度，普天之下——包括天上——只有他不想知道的事物，而沒有事可稱做秘密，所以要打探周瑜住哪兒自也不是太困難。

座下白雲緩緩停止，不再隨風飄盪。向下望是一座宅院，粉牆灰瓦、迴廊架構，頗有大戶人家的氣派。但做為權傾一方的重臣居所，似又稍嫌簡樸。

視線掃過中庭、長廊，落到後院的小石山林。

人造底池子中幾株淡色芙渠開得稀疏，荷葉之外紫莖屏風與浮萍蔓生了整個池子，說明目前宅第的主人若非對園林景緻不在意、便是偏好殊異才會栽了一池的葵露。

周瑜在池邊大石上坐下，上身鬆鬆垮垮地僅披件單衣，右手抓著略帶水氣底髮挽在腦後，左手微微掀動衣襟頗感悶熱的模樣。

周瑜的教養容不得他如此衣衫不整出現人前，自小受的禮儀規範當然也不會允許他穿成這個樣子走出房外，雖然算準了不會有外人得見，可心虛還是悄悄地浮在臉上。

雲隨風散去四方不留半點為人操縱的痕跡，屏翳足點地飄立周瑜面前帶起一陣清風吹拂。

涼風來得適時吹解一身悶熱，周瑜整個人舒爽得多，偏生隨風落在眼前的白影……很顯然，周瑜萬萬沒料到會有人——錯了，是神——在此時此刻此情此景就這樣蹦出來！

更重要的是他的、他的衣，放到哪兒去了？！

「……哦……」玉笛抵在唇邊，屏翳笑得別有用心，「看來吾來得、真是時候……」

「你、你、你……」難得結巴。

有別周瑜先前一絲不茍完美無瑕地言行，現下這模樣真讓他開了眼界。

他湊近，與周瑜眼對眼、鼻對鼻，掃過交織著錯愕與尷尬的臉龐，問道：

「公瑾汝畏暑？」

「咦？啊……」費了點時間才反應過來，「還好，只是方才沐浴……唔，有些悶熱。」總不好說他嫌衣服太多層想趁身子半乾未乾時吹點涼風才穿成這副德性吧。

「會著涼。」替他合攏衣襟將擺放在他腳邊扁石上的外掛為他披上。方才一瞥之下未能細看，但猶可瞧見公瑾裸露在外地身軀滲著薄汗、髮上水珠浸濕了他半邊肩頭。晚風雖涼、天氣亦熱，這樣吹風吹久了對身子也不好。

屏翳退開一步讓周瑜有空間整好衣衫。他看著他打理自己的動作安靜俐落。許是嫌麻煩，周瑜撥了撥長髮未梳理成髻。確認衣著整齊後他站起，神態與平常無異。(揮揮手，剛剛的事都當成沒發生。)

「帝君在此時來訪，有何要事呢？」

「要事沒有，吾僅是來道別。」

「道別？」

「吾要暫時回天界。」他凝著他瞳眸，「不知會待上多久，吾想，還是向汝知會一聲。」

「再無相見之期？」會這般問，不知是否存著眷戀？周瑜沉默的時間，短得讓人無法察覺。

他輕輕笑，「誒，我問了個蠢問題。」雲中君擁有無限時間，百代洪流天地光陰說來長遠，若要神祇來過怕僅是須臾時間。那樣永恆的族類，總會將數十年底人世遺忘││只消片刻之間。

所以才需道別。

「公瑾？」不用神力讀心的話，大多時候周瑜的表情都是神秘難解。(他沒對他用過，所以他也一直弄不懂。)悠遠恬靜底微笑，看得他心裡頭悄悄攙上了若有似無的苦悶。

許這一別，就真真切切成了天上人間；公瑾竟可笑得舒緩——笑得不帶一絲一毫別離該有的愁悵悲切。

「珍重這話，對你也不合用。我該祝你什麼好呢？」低頭思索，似真為這問題苦惱。

「什麼都不必、也用不著。」

「是啊，反正都是些虛詞罷了。」他笑嘆，「可惜手邊無任何樂器，否則我便可為你奏一曲作為送別。」

屏翳想起初見面，那夜月光蒼白如霜將一地凝凍了層薄雪，周瑜獨立湖心亭裡吹笛，滉漾著水影，飄逸似仙。

剎那間他以為遇上了同伴、剎那間他眼中只看得見那飄忽不定的影，為之傾倒。

遞過執在手中的笛，「用這個罷。」伴他千年，今日才給其他人碰過。

周瑜指間，「落霙」為笛之名。不知是誰、為雲中君貼身之物命了這帶寒的稱呼。

試了幾音，周瑜又坐回石上，嫩紅雙唇輕輕貼近笛身。他動作徐徐淡淡宛若芳華初發，未全然展顏地柔軟，溫暖得讓屏翳看著都害怕冷翠色的笛將凍傷他觸著笛的指尖、他的唇瓣。

優美笛音流洩，婉轉融於夜、化為他身後一潭池水，落在蓮荷上輕顫。當那一曲悠遠翩飛吹散了雲絮，屏翳以為他在周瑜半閤的眼中見到水光流過，瀅瀅若星映江水。

霏霏雨露。

屏翳伸手去接，就他所知，今日不應有雨……？

幾許揮袖，微風拂了過周瑜仍是白衣飄盪纖塵不染，而本該絕世獨立底仙人卻隨叮咚雨落、浸潤一身靛色長衫，彷彿墮了俗世墜了凡塵——

雨，止不住。

他的髮，也被雨水染成暗色的淋漓。

是不是不回去也無所謂呢？又非千年一回的大宴缺席不得，他該無離開的必要……？

這麼一走，現還迴盪耳邊底樂音是否成絕響？天界凡俗，走的時間不同。飲酒談笑片刻間下望人世卻已換代改朝百千年頭流過、諸事盡空。還記得的、該記得的、不應遺忘的……都要讓漫長底時空沖刷去回憶的刻痕半點也不會留。

他還是，不該走罷？

忘了眼前的景，太可惜。他想記得這個他傾心的人類。

若真忘了，想必自己也將被遺忘……？他知道的周公瑾，從不眷戀過去。

雨密密落下，打在衣上猶豫著他的去意。

笛聲未停。

小喬佇立簷下，遠遠看著園內雨中宛如凝止的兩道人影。兩人靠得太近，又似隔著千尺距離就連衣角也莫敢相觸。

周瑜周身，凍了一環疏漠。

啊啊，公瑾在害怕什麼？她懂得他的動作、卻無法懂……為什麼？

然後那一身溼淋的人朝她望來，帶點嘆息，攙了些無奈……笑裡，有濃重底失落。

她想，也許她知道了那人是誰。

屏翳收回視線，屋簷下的女子是他先前見過的，站在公瑾身旁的……呵，他差點就要忘了是怎麼樣一個景象使他下了離開的決定。

雨，落得更兇。

遠遠地，傳來閃電鳴雷。

說不定是讓雷驚了醒，周瑜眨眨眼，停了笛音。接連的白光撕裂了夜，投射到他身上。

璃墨瞳眸襯著白晰幾近透明的肌膚定定看著他，刺眼雷電為他凝了遍地寒霜，應著「落霙」之名——雨與雪一同降下——襯了周瑜沉柔如水底笑靨，優雅美麗得讓人心碎。

四下環顧，再對比自己與溼透的那人，周瑜不禁失笑：「怎麼我沒淋著雨，反倒是你渾身無一處不濕呢？」

「只是忘了……」他笑，滲入髮中的水，蜿蜒流過雙頰。(如淚)

「這種事也會忘？」伸手就要替他拭去滿臉的水痕，屏翳握住他的腕，慢慢搖首。

「不用了。」溫柔地，把那灼人的溫度環在掌心，用比不捨更多的自嘲放開了他。

他是隨心所欲的雲，從不為任何人停留……(雨在何時，停了？)

深深、凝視著他。(只因，不想忘記。)

想碰觸他如緞長髮，卻沒有碰著。(明明，伸出了手。)

嘆。

——雲中君啊……從不會，為誰停留。

東君認為，今兒個異象太多，必有事發生。

當雲中君整個人溼淋淋不發一言坐上龍輈，他著實被嚇了一跳。問屏翳為何會溼著回來結果也僅拋給他一句「下雨」便沒再開口。

下雨？別說笑了。

屏翳受封雲中君但所及可不僅止字面上管理雲采這等無關緊要的小事，他是與「太陽」相對的「太陰」之神，管大氣調合同時司雷掌雨、操縱天候在手，只要衣袖輕揮便能教風雨雷霆停止息的仙人，會被雨給淋了？這笑話也鬧得太大了點。

「子真，屏翳怎地，失神得厲害？」

少司命曳著長長的裙擺，湊到東君身旁問。

他生得一副清麗秀美模樣，體態不若東君堅毅陽剛亦不似雲中君那般飄逸碩長，保有著未發育少年般的纖細，就連聲音也是清脆稚嫩莫辨男女。多少仙人對他的性別有過猜測，只可惜少司命遇上這問題每每笑而不答，知曉謎底的數位上仙也總是含糊以對。

「吾不知，他今日相當不對勁。」身上溼衣沒弄乾也沒換下便一個逕兒地呆坐，一臉沉肅比正經嚴謹的大司命還讓人害怕。

柳眉微蹙。「他這模樣，會嚇壞不少小仙的呀。」更多的是關切未說，少司命不曾見過雲中君這般。他以往的疏淡自如去哪兒了呢？是什麼樣的事，才會如此困擾他？

扯了東君衣袖示意他一同靠近，少司命輕輕巧巧地來到雲中君席旁，持著淺淺笑意，問：

「能坐下嗎？」

「隨意。」喟嘆隱在口中，他飲去觥杯中瓊花玉露。

放下空了的白玉觥，澹然千頃林間芳華繁盛。

是什麼花在此時節綻放？他猶有依稀記憶記得自己應當知曉，怎麼腦中都是空空盪盪？燦白花朵發在枝頭絢爛至極。呵，是不是下一秒就要遵從生命之道理回歸最初，落得一地殘香？

白這一抹色，對他來說真是無比刺眼。

是了，公瑾身邊的女子，也是素雅得像株水仙。

纖手執起褐釉雙龍耳壺中鸕鶿杓為他再挹一杯酒，少司命溫雅口吻幾乎可讓所有人都撤下心防對他傾訴心事。(也只是幾乎。)

「屏翳為何事煩心？」

「無事。」他搖搖觥杯中淡薄液體，「有事也該忘了。」他已平靜無數歲月，水波不興。或許偶有波紋，等久了漣漪自會悄悄散去。

再飲一杯。人說一醉解千愁，若真能解了揮散不去底陰霾，他倒想喝場酩酊大醉。(只可惜，他千杯不醉。)

拒絕多看雲中君要死不活的消沉樣，東君轉而舉杯賞花。少司命瞪他一眼他才慢條斯理地問：「和汝道別的人有關係？」這是他知僅有的線索，抱著姑且一試的心態問問，省得背後被少司命盯出好幾個大洞。

「………」不回答，算是默認。他淡看東君一眼，搖搖頭，笑了，也嘆了。

少司命與東君交換個眼神，兩人都明白最好別再追問。

花仙捧著鑲琉璃銅壺踩著蓮步走來，東皇太乙隨興所至舉辦的宴會上，通常都由道行甫滿百年的小仙擔任倒酒工作。

鎏金壺蓋半掀，壺裡頭盛的液體無色無味清澈如水，與香氣撲鼻的瓊花玉露大不相同。花仙在三人面前微微行了個禮，面幾對可與東皇太乙平起平坐的九天主神們，半點禮數都少不得。

「裡頭的是『頓悟』嗎？」東君想，不可能拿出清水來待客，隨口問問也只是做個確認。

「是的，您需要嗎？」

轉頭問少司命(反正屏翳有問沒問都一樣)，「要嗎？」

對方頗凝重底搖頭，東君挑了挑眉指向雲中君，「給他一杯。」

「是的。」依言將「頓悟」注入雲中君觥杯中，花仙又往另一處走去。

不知是看著遠處繁花還是手中酒杯，雲中君默默喝下自己釀的酒，幾許酸澀滑入喉後，他怔然。

環視四周，他看眾仙一個個乾了杯中物，有人微笑有人顰眉，百態一如往年。霎時他難分辨是酒本身出了問題還是自己的心變了味。

振衣直身，他毫不猶豫往林間花下諸仙環繞的帝服蒼影而去。

少司命被雲中君突來動作驚嚇傾退撞上東君，「屏翳怎麼……？」

「果然。」屏翳反應一如他料，東君好整以暇拍撫少司命單薄的肩頭，「吾就猜這回他總該喝出個味道來。瞧，他找上怎麼喝都不會變味的太皞了……」

「他必定以為是酒變質罷？」這點心思他們還推測得出，雲中君也的確如其所料大步走至東皇太乙面前，凝聲問：

「太皞，汝可有飲下了吾釀的酒？」放眼天界沒多少人敢逾矩直呼神庭領袖之名，東皇太乙不必抬首只聞聲也知來者何人。

「方飲下，何事？」他外貌的年歲看來與東君雲中相若，但更稚氣些。

「酒，是什麼味道？」

訝於他的問題，東皇太乙道：「汝何時對朕感到興趣啦？」

「…………」不意外會得到這樣的回答，也深感自己問錯了對象，屏翳立時轉身要走、卻讓東皇太乙一句話頓了腳步：

「汝終於，喝出味道來了嗎？」

「………那種味道……」他的背影含了些決絕意味，「還是不要的好。」


	4. Chapter 4

四、紅塵尋覓幾度

天宮九重，浮雲冉冉。

天界之外，尚有蓬萊。

弱水繞蓬萊層層盤踞，飛羽浮不起的弱水中，連游魚都要沉溺。

蓬萊奇異，恁飛仙也上不得，唯有日月日夜照山嶺、雲霧漫山頭，終年不散。

天之邊際，再一步便是蓬萊。兩處交界之上多少綿白溫柔守著座寂寞宮殿，那是浮雲居所、月出之宮，名曰無塵。

——無塵。宮裡無人間紅塵，殿上無愛恨痴嗔；就連夢中心底都缺了天缺了地只餘難辨底似真非真。無塵宮中無紅塵、湮滅紅塵。

蓬萊之東，扶桑之宮。扶桑生在碧海之上，樹長千丈、千餘圍，兩榦同根，日所出處，與無塵宮僅隔一山。

甫回扶桑之宮，還沒來得及喘口氣，只見宮門一旁停放鸞輅，駕車的蒼龍還在噴氣，似乎剛來不久。

東君也未覺察有何不對勁，就當東皇太乙心血來潮又跑來他這兒……和平常不同的是，今兒個宮內真吵啊。

扶桑之宮與無塵宮相對，但無塵宮卻不若扶桑之宮總有盈盈笑語，偌大宮殿唯有一人腳步聲迴盪長廊上、只曾照映宮殿主人雲中君的身影。

相較之下可用熱鬧來形容的扶桑之宮今日卻是整座宮殿都在騷動，東君邊困惑著喧鬧的原因邊走入殿中——他也毋需困惑太久，眼前一片狼藉景象馬上給了他解答。

即便側殿擺設不如正殿富麗堂皇，東君也不知會是如此空盪………今晨出門還好好安置在室內的朱漆傢俱、那些雕花桌案鏍鈿几台、大理屏風與花瓶古玩，全都碎成片片塊塊。

侍女們忙著清掃也忙著閃避東皇太乙以免遭受池魚之殃。還來不及為地上傢俱殘骸哀悼，東君快步走上前一把抓起四處逃竄的小女孩、一腳踢開掌心浮動閃光不知是要攻擊誰的青衣孩童。

外表不滿十歲、比珼兒稍大一些的男孩被這一踹在地上滾了兩三圈後忿忿爬起；「幹嘛踢朕！？」

手中還拎著讓東皇太乙嚇得大哭不休底珼兒，東君面色鐵青環顧沒一處稱的上完好的室內，當視線落回東皇太乙身上那一瞬間他笑得無比客氣只是額角冒出了青筋：「吾還想多踢幾腳呢，不知陛下……肯不肯給本君這個機會？」

孩童模樣的東皇太乙縮了縮，鼓起腮幫子一扭頭死不認錯，「誰教那隻小魚要跑給朕追！朕只想問她打哪兒來、如何上得了扶桑之宮呀！」

看那一地破片東君若是相信東皇太乙真的只有『問問』這麼簡單的意圖那才有鬼。他也不想追根究底(東西砸都砸了只要人沒傷到便罷)，晃晃還吊在手上的珼兒，他道：「汝想知道她打哪兒來的？」

「當然啊！」

「她是屏翳寄在吾這兒的，汝少欺侮她。」喚上女官清理一地殘破，他讓珼兒坐在臂上婉聲哄著直到她靜下。屏翳不愛喧鬧(雖然他平日看來華麗又自戀)，跟在他身邊的珼兒也是乖巧得緊，沒多久就止住哭泣向他道謝，任女官領著回房去了。

接著………

東皇太乙盤腿坐在地上瞪著東君：「汝幹啥對她這麼好？」打死也不承認他是在吃醋，堂堂神界之尊對一條小魚精吃醋太難看了。

「有嗎？」疑問。

「沒有嗎？」反問。

「汝希望吾欺她？」困惑。

「………」抓抓頭，東皇太乙沒好氣道：「朕只是……唉！」

「唉什麼，把吾這兒砸成這樣汝還不滿意呀？」他扯了東皇太乙的領子往自己寢宮拖去，後者也乖乖任人拖行不加反抗。

東君不清楚東皇太乙何時來到扶桑之宮，也不想知道他花費多少時間才把側殿一個好好的花廳砸了個乾脆，但顯然此時在他寢房窩得舒舒服服的東皇太乙有意在扶桑之宮耗上一整晚。

「汝該回紫微宮了。」

「朕要在這兒睡。」

扶上額角，「奏摺呢？」

「只剩一點點了！」他指著散在軟墊上十來本奏章，討好底笑：「朕很乖對不對？朕乖不乖？」

看來東皇太乙是早早決定賴著不走，連奏摺都帶來這兒批改。東君坐上窗沿離他遠遠，指了那十多本奏章道：「批完它。」說完別過頭去來個不理不睬，對東皇太乙哀怨的眼神視若無睹。

認命拿起一本奏摺批改，他壓根不奢望東君會來幫忙，並且要是沒把奏摺批完、東君一定會把他丟回紫微宮去！

花上半個時辰才批完奏章，東皇太乙走到窗邊拉拉動也不動的東君衣角。

「批完了？」彎身將不及他腰際高的東皇太乙抱上，讓他安安穩穩坐在懷裡，東君摸摸他圓滾滾的腦袋，問；「今日怎麼又變回這模樣？」

「朕本來就只有這般大小，一天到晚維持成人形體很累。」他小手環上東君頸子，「子真，為何朕總是長不大呢？」

古來自然之神在誕生之時便固定了形貌，九重天主神中唯有他是例外，不僅誕生時為嬰孩，成長也特別遲緩，七百多年過去也只長到八、九歲的模樣！

「吾不知，但汝會這樣……總是有其道理的。」

隨著東君視線看出去，遠遠地是無塵宮蒼白淺影。

「子真在擔心屏翳嗎？」

「嗯，吾想，抽個空去看看他。」兩道劍眉所起憂愁，屏翳關閉宮門半月有餘，這些日子以來，他理出個頭緒了嗎？

東皇太乙一臉不以為然，不過是喝酒終於喝出了味道，有必要如此緊張嗎？屏翳那冷血的傢伙管他喝出什麼味道對他自己都難有大影響吧？從以前他就是皮笑肉不笑在想什麼臉上也看不出半分端倪，想靠近一下都會被瞪退三尺遠……真是，對小孩也不會溫柔一點，還是子真最好了。

東君不必猜也知道東皇太乙一定在心裡頭嘀咕屏翳的不是。

雲中君活過這麼長久的時間，處世準則說好聽叫八面玲瓏、舌燦蓮花，說難聽點是講一回事做又一回事，以不得罪他人為準；只要與他無關，一切都好說話得很。他逢人講講場面話，偏偏對東皇太乙不假辭色。

東皇太乙還是孩子心性——在他與屏翳眼中，東皇太乙也的確、只是個孩子——神庭領袖之責太過重大，他無法承受便會逃避……

但，怎可允許諸天無帝、神庭無主？

屏翳極自然地拒絕了太皞對他的依賴，久之，太皞記憶中的屏翳成了一貫底冷血無情。

意外的是，東皇太乙的推論，其實比東君的煩惱更加接近事實。

一輪圓月懸於扶桑之宮上頭，輕輕映出東君身影同時亦落如無塵宮，碎了一地的清清冷冷。

冷色珍貴構成底無塵宮純以天銀、天青琉璃而相間錯，二分天銀清淨無垢，其體皎潔、光明甚耀；一分天青琉璃表裡映澈，光明還照。

雲中君仰躺無塵宮廊上，指尖滑過的溫度是他習慣的寒涼。

月十五，光明熾盛。

溶入白光之後，他披散一地的長髮也是冷得灼人。

啊啊，不過少了一環月輪在手，整頭長髮竟由白金褪成了銀灰色；現在的月，只能倚靠日輪些微力量來發光……正因借了太陽光輝，每當月滿盈之夜，子真燦金的髮呀……總被奪去光芒黯淡成墨。

慢慢，攏了小片雲絮在掌心。

「血的味道。」

從哪兒飄來的雲？濃濃底血腥味兒……非仙非魔。

是，人間——人類血的臭味，薰天。

又在戰爭？他對戰爭很感興趣，兵燹禍亂之中更顯露無遺。勿論是趁火打劫的下流行逕或是犧牲奉獻的高貴情操，這些真實內心的表現讓他認為，人類很有趣。

亂世，更是人生百態之最。

直坐起身攏攏長髮，揮去那朵帶紅雲彩。

那麼，就下到人間看看罷。

不確定會在下界待多久，臨行前得向東君打個招呼。什麼龍車帝服都免了，氣派這種東西到了下界也沒人看，東君更不會在意他穿何種衣裳出現。

打定主意便行動，他以雲代步，飄往扶桑之宮。

……有時，朋友交上了就不能抱怨。

一個老來破壞他居所擺設的東皇太乙，和另一個進出皆由窗口的雲中君。東君沒好氣底把正要爬窗的雲中君拉入室內，又看看倒在他床上呈大字型的東皇太乙，深刻感受到『一切都是命』。(「誤交損友」會不會更貼切些？)

「想通了嗎？」他問的，是那杯有味的酒、引他失神的人。

「沒有什麼好想的。」他答的，是關於那酸澀的味。

「屏翳……」

「嗯？擔心吾嗎？」他笑對東君一臉沉斂。

「總是會的。」

「子真，吾有認真想過。」習慣要取過落霙在手，探向懷中才發現玉笛被留在人間，他又放下手，「可惜有些事，『別想』比『細想』來得好。」

對於那伴在周瑜身旁的女子啊……他能做什麼？他該做什麼？

——什麼都不能做，也什麼都不該做。

悲哀底發現自己無能為力時(他的笑容、怎能由他的手奪走？許多事都只是為了一句『不能為』，所以才、無能為力。)已對那人難以遺忘，是故，他選擇不想。

見落霙悄悄躺在周瑜掌心，他那時也想，就留在那人身邊罷，毋需索回。

他也只能用這種方式汲取一丁點溫暖……(不要再想、不要再想)就算決心不再去想也盼望那人別那麼快遺忘他與他曾經相識一場。

東君但笑不語。他瞧見了雲中君的動作但覺沒必要說破。倘若不再去想真是個好答案，那麼就當做這話題已經有了結果。

「先不提這個了；」總之屏翳肯踏出無塵宮代表暫無大礙，「汝深夜來訪，有何事？」

「下界有戰爭。」他往下一比，滿臉欣喜。

「又要去看。」自動幫他接話，人間近些天確實血味濃重，「那汝寄在吾這兒的小東西呢？」

「那種場面怎好被娃兒看到，請汝再收留她一段時日……在無塵宮，她會寂寞。而且汝對小動物很有辦法。」現下躺在東君床上昏睡的東皇太乙也是小動物一類。

「很快回來？」

「也許。」爬上窗口，打算循來時路徑離去。

「會有人想汝的。」叮嚀什麼的都不必要，只要他知道還有人掛記著……

「是嗎？」微笑。卻是極暢然底笑。「會念著吾的，只有子真吧。」

輕盈躍下，他笑道：「吾走啦。放心，一切都會沒事。」

§

周瑜不喜歡「僵持」這個詞語，那代表著勝利仍在搖擺不定。

十五月圓初戰挫了曹操銳氣，此後兩軍陷入隔江相互觀望的局面。

赤壁崖上翼江亭內，周瑜背對諸葛亮，眺著敵方的水軍大營。日前他在兩方偃旗息鼓之時選了個風小雲少天也晴的日子乘上五彩畫舫，配上笙歌宴樂大搖大擺進入曹營之中察看曹操如何築營佈局，趁著荊州兵猜疑、警戒著不想打草驚蛇遲未上報，將領下令攻擊之前(也是大搖大擺的)划回自個兒營區。

子敬笑他太張狂，又笑曹操被他這般挑釁後的臉色，肯定好看得很。

曹操臉色如何他管不著(但想來的確得意)，如何取勝才是他當務之急。

茶烟輕颺。

由爐火上取了滾水倒入壺內，諸葛亮的神態就如緩緩張開的茶葉般舒然。

「都督，喝茶吧。」

回身且笑，周瑜走回亭中央與諸葛亮相對而坐。

他斟了兩盞茶，將其中一盞遞給周瑜。

越州青瓷薄如紙清如冰，呈上蒙頂石花，茶色淡紅，正是品茗最雅。

諸葛亮自然聽說了周瑜光天化日闖入曹軍水寨的大膽行逕，他沒想過這樣溫文儒雅、美麗得好似謫仙的一個男人，也會做出如此……狂放之事。

啜了口茶，周瑜徐徐問：「諸葛先生明日何時啟程與劉豫州會合呢？」

「自然是、待觀看都督的破曹傑作之後。」

「別給我壓力呀，諸葛先生，」他淡笑，「您如此期待，公瑾會害怕表現不佳讓您失望了。」

「都督會緊張？」

他問得平和對方也答得悠然。周瑜撫著腰間長劍，隨即又輕輕底轉著茶杯：「不，我很亢奮。」

看周瑜的反應，諸葛亮並不明白為何那火燄般的一個人，可以在神情轉調之間淡漠如煙。

兩人均無意多談政治，那是大多平日無法接觸政治的男人們在幹的事。

話題漸漸地轉到琴棋書畫等生活層面。

諸葛亮在周瑜以往見過的人中算是極為特出的，他清秀淡雅，與其兄長諸葛瑾幾無相似之處。諸葛瑾拘謹，而諸葛亮在任何場合都是行止得宜；他學識淵博可與之多方面深談——可骨子裡有的，卻是冷峻。

周瑜以為在諸葛亮的年齡，總該有著奔放的意興，至少自己在他這個歲數時活得意氣凌雲，但諸葛亮就像經歷過滿滿風霜的中年人一般，眉眼間盡是蒼涼。

他想起，數年前的記憶中也曾有雙相似的眼眸？(說是類似，其實也很不一樣。)

罷了，毋需記得。那人，不過是個一去不回的過客……

「都督，您該回營休息了。」他為周瑜注滿茶(最後一杯)，有些依依。

「嗯？」溫熱的茶水透過杯身暖了冰涼指尖，「諸葛先生是在趕公瑾走嗎？」

「孔明不敢。」凝視他的蒼白(那不是健康的顏色)，「為了明日，都督該養足精神才是。江東的未來就全看都督……孔明豈敢誤了大事？」他微笑著，笑容裡好像有著關切，但，那種關懷很淡。

「好罷。」太過正當的理由讓周瑜無反駁、亦為之失笑。他豪邁地道：「那就請您等著看，看我周公瑾如何破曹！」

——接下來，便是等待黎明。

戰爭的開場沒有他既往印象的千軍萬馬奔騰。

一小隊船行在長江上的暮色低迷，一方江面樓船大旗展動、蓄勢待發。

中軍樓艦升起都督大旗，隨著最先疾駛的船隊，數百艘船都張起了帆、依中軍樓艦的旗令推進。

只有東風捲來，翻動江上細浪。

船行過後的白沫，在水面拖了一條條長尾。

天在無聲中暗了，冬至的夜晚，月色不是那麼明亮。

火星冒出，遠遠地看著、很小，卻很亮。

風搧動著人們快速的心跳，沉默，也是戰爭的一種。

第二個、第三個……火星相繼爆起震動了長江震動了夜空，濃煙騰上，火光滿天滿眼地漫延開來。

江水，紅了；火煙中的船影也是紅得迷濛。天，被染亮了；隱晦的雲彩重現晚霞殘光。血的腥味，隨隱然地喊殺之聲、漸次濃重。

過了多久？雲中君從來不管這些。

大戰在些許火花中揭幕，短暫時間便到了尾聲。

月，才西行到中天呢。

最先見到升起都督大旗的船艦往後，不再追擊。那方後軍擂起三通鼓，宣告此一戰、大獲全勝。

就這樣結束了？真是出乎他意料得快。

下了雲朵，駐足一壁高崖。

崖上有亭，可全覽戰場。高處風大，看得也遠。 

江北的火勢兀自狂烈著，江岸水底沉起屍骨、堆起潰敗。滿滿血腥屍臭，他看來都是冤孽債罪。(是誰的債是誰的孽？)

不遠腳步聲傳來，是誰…有此等興致在大勝過後來這兒吹一股悲哀的腥風？

他閉上眼睛、隱去身形……人吶，多愁善感都是沒必要看的。

││勝利是值得高興的，但那染血的江水卻教他沉重。

周瑜靜靜走入亭中，他還來不及換下一身戰甲。

萬分疲憊地倚柱而立，他長長舒了口氣。

當戰勝的鼓聲響起，他回到水軍大營時，港口有艘小船正要出航。諸葛亮站在船頭，說是特意等在那兒迎接，面上欣喜掩不住，可還是一貫地不慍不火向他一揖：「恭賀都督大勝。」

「諸葛先生不留下參加今晚的慶功宴，馬上要啟程回劉豫州那兒了嗎？」

「多謝都督盛情。任何慶功的宴席都比不上觀看都督的不世傑作啊！」

「『臥龍』的稱讚，公瑾就不客氣收下了。」

諸葛亮頓了一頓，「在下勸都督一句可好？」

「請說。」

「都督身子還需調養，切勿太過操勞。」他音調愈說愈低，周瑜難得見他這般欲言又止、惶恐著不知該不該說的模樣。

「謝先生關心……公瑾的身體，自己知道。」

諸葛亮看出來了嗎？他通曉醫理，許是對自己的病情了然於心吧！莫怪他三番兩次提點，要他早些休息。

他感謝他的好意，只是，天下大勢瞬息萬變，他哪來的時間，可以好生休養呢？

順著柱滑坐在地，喉頭的灼熱再難壓抑……周瑜掩住唇，把自終戰時的難受像是要挖空心肺地咳出！

猛力咳著彷彿要將五臟六腑都咳出來的聲響讓雲中君睜開了眼。他見那人背影有些熟悉，紅衣戰甲？他認識的人類裡極少有人紅衣披上身，且，絕大多他所認識的人呀——怕是早都下了幽冥進了黃泉。

他想，他所知還可能活著的，也只剩他拼命想忘卻的那個人？

只是，那人縮著身體為病痛所苦的背影，他怎麼瞧著、怎麼一顆心……也揪得心疼……？

周瑜邊咳邊笑差點岔了氣，此情此景他還有閒心調侃自己

是果報否？在奪去無數士兵的性命後……。

還止不了咳、掙扎著要起身，他喃喃低語；

「就算是要擔起殺人的罪……我也不能、現在就、死在這裡……」

一隻手伸來解了他上身的甲冑，「沒想到，真的是汝……」

比訝異更加吃驚，周瑜抬起臉，連要繼續咳這事兒都暫時忘記。

屏翳壓下他要站起的勢子——極輕易地，未受到任何反抗的力道——撫上他背脊柔柔底替他順氣，「舒服些了嗎？」

他沒漏看周瑜的錯愕，但實話實說，他才被周瑜的自言自語給駭著了。

只看背影就想著是不是他，耳中聽到的、確確切切是那個人的聲音時他什麼也不能想。今天以前要把對周瑜的感情當成漣漪待它自然消褪的決心，都在那聲再度於耳邊響起時崩解底一乾二淨。

「——屏翳？」他懷疑地瞥了一眼身邊突然出現的人。（想來，這是他頭一回喚他名字？）

……難道咳得過了，也會眼花嗎？ 

「嗯。」繃著一張臉，他手上的動作不停。

「怎麼……」半遮半掩，周瑜不再似先前那麼用力咳著，「你的臉色、比我還難看？咳、有病在身的人，明明是我啊……」

「……」默不作聲。

周瑜有沒太多時間分神注意他，又一陣猛咳之後他好不容易才舒口氣，放鬆了緊繃的身體，定定、凝視著他。

縮回了手，「汝還好吧？」

「沒事，」像是想將胸中鬱結一口嘆出，「只是戰事連日下來，讓我有些累……。」

「汝的病症不似可以如此清描淡寫帶過。」皺眉，只是「累」一個字，不足以說明他為何會咳成這副模樣。

「………別說了，我好累……」倒入屏翳懷中，他終於鬆了口氣放任力氣被一直以來的緊張感抽空。(也許在心的距離，他們從來沒有這麼近過。)

當被那雙手臂牢牢擁抱，他給了他，一個乾乾淨淨的微笑。

「能再見到你，我很高興。」


	5. Chapter 5

五、破碎的歡顏

重逢的滋味？

乍見是百味雜陳、再見是憂心如焚，等到周瑜對他微笑喜色顯而易見時……什麼都甭說了，任何事物都比不過周瑜一個淡淡笑靨。

他笑顏可輕而易舉牽動他心緒，但大多時候，周瑜是不笑的。

赤壁之戰告一段落，周瑜成了曹操南進雄圖的粉碎者，但對江東而言、一場勝仗打來實得利益者非是孫氏，而是劉備。

荊州給諸葛亮趁曹操敗走時發兵奪了下，周瑜得知的反應僅止一聲冷哼，任誰都看得出若非修養極佳他可能會有的行動是拍案而起破口大罵。

屯兵江岸，周瑜端坐帳中面無表情對著手中一紙探子送來的情報許久不動。

南郡守將是曹仁、夏侯惇則顧守襄陽，那麼先攻南郡再攻襄陽，同時分兵打下附近的小城成包圍荊州之勢，讓荊州成為江東境內一突出的孤島……

政治不是做善事，他周瑜也不是什麼善男信女，荊州當然沒有拱手奉送給劉備的道理，就算不好用兵搶得明目張膽，他也要劉備在荊州無法自安！

沉吟著，邊走至帳口撩高帳門布幔半探出身，向外頭低語幾句。

『明日清晨拔營，溯江直擊南郡。』屏翳聽到的是這般底內容。

又要，戰爭呢……

他不希望、戰事發生。

他對戰爭一直保持高度興趣，此點無庸置疑。

什麼神仙慈悲為懷？沒有的事，至少他就不是。但他不喜歡周瑜踏上戰場。(對，他不喜歡。)

雖然周瑜多在後方壓陣指揮，可必要時他也會親身投入戰場衝鋒陷陣……

——這時別說受傷了，連陣亡都有可能。比起不喜歡，這種想法他更是打從心底厭惡。

不過他並無立場去阻止周瑜，撇開他不干涉人間事務的原則，周瑜也……

一轉身又踅了進來，周瑜收拾著奏案上散放的公文匯報、墨硯紙筆，整整齊齊將之堆疊在一起後他準備熄燈休息。

「問汝個問題可好？」當個啞巴許久終於出聲，先前的經驗告訴他打擾周瑜辦公的人都不會有好下場，是故就算他平時跟在周瑜身邊也從不現出身影干擾周瑜做事。周瑜的忙呀，非一語可道盡，自然而然底他只有在周瑜就寢前或是早晨甫清醒時才可能與周瑜說得上幾句話。

「嗯。」對屏翳突如其來的出聲，他早已見怪不怪。

「汝知道戰爭裡犧牲的是人命嗎？」

「難道會是畜牲的命？」

「只為擴充國土這理由，值得否？」

「………」沉默了一會兒，他才道：「生在亂世、投效軍旅，自該有為其主君送命的準備。不談值不值得，只論成敗勝負。活著、是幸運；死了、也是命——身為將軍，我自然也早有戰死沙場的覺悟。」

對屏翳他不說出需任何英雄式的言論。戰爭裡的英雄啊——總是教民生凋敝的。

如果不苦民生，如何成為英雄？要計及民生，怎能造就自身輝煌？省去言辭矯飾與華麗的贅句，英雄，是用最大義的名份包裝私慾將戰爭帶給人民。(天下黎民尚且不理，何況士兵？)

周瑜是位英雄，但、偶爾也會有愁悵。

微笑淺淺，分不出是無奈或寂寥；「你也許無法理解，但……人是很貪的。

不愁吃穿的人想著要雄踞一方、接著便是要奪取天下；取得天下後又如何呢？會要四夷來服以揚天威。

一無所有時會想得到，有了小財，會想著大錢，豐衣足食還不夠、更要富可敵國。再來是什麼？有錢也要有權，這時就要做官、當王、做皇帝。」

「汝想要這些？」

「……呵，我是臣，不是君，勿論要或不要。」他解髮寬衣，說得冷冷淡淡泰若自然：「可若吳侯要天下，我自會為他奪來。」

回身笑問，「看不慣嗎？」

搖搖頭，「吾只是好奇汝如何想。」

捻熄帳內燈火，周瑜躺上歇息的軟榻。

他睜著眼，在乍暗下的帳內一時無法適應什麼也看不見——正如他低低自語也沒想過要給誰聽見，「看多了孤兒寡母，再多憐憫也會麻木。」

「——………」屏翳靠在周瑜枕畔，傾身捧住周瑜面頰：「汝很堅定。」

帳中唯一光源是屏翳身上散出的微小亮度，隨著他淺色底髮線矇矇矓矓徐緩流下，漫開周瑜一枕底柔光。

「因為我不願當個默默無聞，鎮日只為小利汲汲營營的平凡人。」

他不再出聲，只聽著耳邊屏翳低迷的陳述：「吾殺過的妖魔是汝難以想像的數目，為的是維護天界領域，但吾沒想過要奪走其居所、對其趕盡殺絕。人類的作為與吾相似卻又不同，汝曾有過憐憫但吾不曾有。

……公瑾，汝能告訴吾，為何人會像汝說的這般貪？人與神差的應僅是神力的有無，怎麼吾就是不懂人掀起戰亂的理由、不懂汝為何會對他人憐憫呢？」東君說，這是因為那些事他全不在乎——所以不懂？

「………這教我如何回答你？」他低低喟嘆，「別向我索情啊，屏翳。你不懂的情……我無法教你……」

雙手仍捧著周瑜的臉，屏翳輕輕熨上他眉眼，細細吻著從眉梢最後侵入他唇齒之間。

面對這樣底溫存周瑜沒有抵抗。

周瑜終究沒有說出未竟之言。

『我無法教你……我也、給不起。』

歷史的腳步不停，猛烈戰事接踵而來。

饒是周瑜再如何智勇雙全，舊病未癒之下迎上數場激烈攻防還是讓他有些吃不消。

戰場上有很多意外。而意外要發生任誰也無法預料。

一枝不知由何處飛來的箭矢射中了周瑜(這不會是第一個也不會是最後一個意外)使吳軍急急收兵。

周瑜被人攙著回到帳中，屏翳就看軍醫為他洗滌傷口、上藥包紮，一陣兵荒馬亂之後眾人退岀帳外。

鎧甲已卸下，周瑜半倚榻上閤著眼休息，失卻血色的臉龐猶滲薄汗。脅下軟骨本為人身要害之一，這回傷得不輕，軍醫要周瑜在初創幾日不可妄動，吳軍在幾位將軍決意之下暫止進攻，讓周瑜安心休養。

「公瑾。」拭去他面上汗珠，縱使屏翳不曾領略過受傷的滋味，痛或不痛這種問題也不必再說。

呻吟似底應了一聲，他動了動，表情頗為不適。「……什麼事……？」

「不——無事。」施法讓周瑜易於入睡，屏翳一聲不響離開他身側翻到了雲上，心裡頭有些鬱悶。

周瑜帳中的血味，並不濃厚，只是他聞了不舒坦。

——他不願看到周瑜受傷，但事卻無法避免。

不干預人世的原則——他從不認為這原則有什麼錯——，使他難以明白為何會此時此刻自己顯得如此無力。

曹仁算準了周瑜傷重臥床不起，勒兵就陳。謠言有愈演愈烈的趨勢，由曹營傳到吳軍。聽聞流傳著自己已死的消息，周瑜簡直啼笑皆非。

不過……若是連我軍都因這假消息而弄得人心惶惶，就不可視之為笑話。

「汝的傷稍有不慎便會加重，不該在這時下榻走動。」

「軍心不可動，士氣比我個人的傷更重要！」他揮開屏翳制止的手往外頭喊：「侍衛，把本將軍的小廝喚來！」

「汝要做什麼？！」

「除了著裝，我還能做什麼？」身為主將他有責任保持士氣高昂，既然現是因他的受傷而使士氣低落，那麼他必須出現在眾人面前告訴眾人自己無事。

「汝……」見周瑜因扯動傷口而刷白的臉色，屏翳的口氣亦不若過去那般泰若自然。「連走動都勉強，汝還想做什？！」

為奪天下、為建功業，就能折騰自己到這種地步？

——這要他怎能理解？為何不肯為自身停下腳步，反要為浮名虛利拼命前進？

「不露個面讓人知道我還沒死，難道要等到曹仁打來嗎？」周瑜似乎動了氣，急喘著跌回榻上。

趕忙扶住他，屏翳放軟了聲勸慰；「那麼，吾治好汝的傷？只需一些時間、汝別急著起身……」

周瑜頓時寒了一張臉，怒意雖熾、出語卻若霜冷；「你當在同情我麼？以為帶著這傷我便打不了勝仗？」他本是傲氣，屏翳的話雖本持好意但時機不對才會使他怒氣加劇。

若要為他治傷，早該在幾天前便這麼做。當初既採觀望態度，現在就便不該企圖插手！他的戰事，不需要人以外的力量介入、他的功業，要自己創建！

「不是的，公瑾，吾沒有……」

「別忘了你是什麼身份，」周瑜以左手撐著身體再度站起，「縱使你是仙神可操縱他人命運生死，但也請給我這凡人一些尊重。」千萬別以神的力量、企圖改變一場戰爭的條件。

適逢小廝入帳，周瑜不再與屏翳對話。

「大都督有何吩咐？」

「為本將軍換上戰甲。」

「可是、大都督的傷……」小廝露出為難神色，「軍醫說您得多休息幾日……」

「大夫的話是在戰場以外的地方聽，現在在打仗。」不想多聽，周瑜揮揮手另喚侍衛去請其他將軍前來大帳議事。

懷疑底看了上司一眼，軍情緊急他是知道啦，但身體也很重要，哪有人為了打仗而不理睬身體狀況如何的呢？

話雖如此，他也無法違命。

小廝替周瑜換上護身軟甲正行整裝之時，其他隨軍的高階將領也都一個不漏底來了，見周瑜已換上軟甲不欲好生休養，紛紛怪罪立於一旁的小廝。

輕吁口氣，周瑜笑嘆；「別怪他，是我命令他這麼做的。」

「大都督！」有人不滿地叫，周瑜挑了挑眉、用話來轉移焦點；

「我有疑問想問，近來士氣低落，諸位知這是什麼原因嗎？」

「這、是……」外頭的謠傳他們沒敢讓周瑜知道，怕他動氣、也怕不吉利。

「我是重傷、還是快死了？」

「那只是謠言……」一人嚅囁底說，從進帳以來半句沒吭的程普一把排開支唔之眾走到周瑜面前，叨叨唸唸也不知是在責怪誰，或許是所有人都罵了進去罷：「囉嗦什麼！廢話半天也吐不出一個子兒。明知他們一個個都說不過你就欺負到他們頭上去了，你要做什麼就快講，省得等會兒沒了力啥都不用幹。」

被程普一陣搶白，周瑜知程普雖私下與他為過去的諸多刁難道過歉，但在眾人面前還改不了態度，所以他微微一笑，「那麼公瑾就直言了；我只是想破除不實流言、如此而已。」

「這場仗還有得打哩，等你身體好些再想破除謠言這事吧！」程普先聲奪人用老將身份打了個回票，周瑜那種認真的抝性子，是任誰也勸不動的。周瑜是尊重程普才用那請求的語態，否則他大可只要以一句『這是命令』就能達成想做的事，根本毋需徵詢他們這些人的意見。

「曹操新敗，我料曹仁不會堅守南郡。現曹仁以為我傷重而進擊，只要讓他明白我的傷並無大礙，相信他很快便會退兵的。」

「哪給你那麼稱心如意？去去去，去躺下休息！」

「您不肯幫公瑾這個忙嗎？程公——……」拉長了尾音，被周瑜哀求似的一喊沒人能不軟了心：

「你想怎麼做？」

「只是勞煩各位與我一塊兒巡營，激揚吏士。」他倒也還沒這麼不知自己身體狀況，勞力這事兒現在絕對是大大不宜。「除此之外，我不會再做別的事了，行嗎？」

「怕了你啦！再不答應好像我不通人情似的。」程普無奈揮手，他大步跨出帳內走在最前頭，不忘吩咐其他人注意周瑜的腳步；「在沒人看到時把大都督攙著，別讓他給摔了！」

在軍營巡了一圈，周瑜回到主帥營帳，很累。小廝在服侍他更衣梳洗後退出帳中。

屏翳靜立於角落，沒有太大的反應。他陷入了思考的境地，凝止的神態無悲無喜。伸手探向懷中摸索一陣後又放下，望著空盪盪的掌心怔愣。

他一舉一動全數落入周瑜眼中，指了奏案疊得高了的公文旁，他淡道：「你的笛在那兒。」幾年前他留下沒帶走，周瑜也就這麼順其自然底放在身邊。

聞言屏翳飄去尋到了笛，又遊魂般盪至周瑜身邊、探上他的額：「汝臉色蒼白得緊，傷口還疼著嗎？」

「受得住。」迎上他冷麗底眸，周瑜為稍早時的失言致歉：「屏翳，早先……我的語氣不善，對不起。」

像是意外周瑜會對他道歉，屏翳定格數秒才以極緩底速度搖首：「吾不怪汝。」

他撫梳周瑜長髮的手，很柔、很暖。

「汝的制止無錯。上界不該插手下界之事，若吾真是治了汝的傷，說不定會改變註定的未來。這事是吾思慮不清，妄言了。」他眉眼困著一點點疑惑一點點愁痛：「……明知汝是正確的，可吾仍是——……」

「……如何？」

「吾也不知為的是哪樁，」他苦笑，「吾老覺得心裡悶著，很難過。」心痛的——是周瑜的指責還是己身的無能為力？

「……對不起。」靠在他肩頭，周瑜對他的話別有會心一時無法回答。

說得出的，僅有那百味雜陳的歉意。

「毋需道歉，公瑾。」深怕再扯動周瑜傷口，扶他躺下、溫言制止的他的欲語還休。

「吾吹笛給汝聽，好麼？」倘若無法使他少受一點疼，至少也讓他睡得安穩些，別多挨了平白的苦……

周瑜點點頭，盈盈淺笑再也容不下那波光瀲灩的濃愁——不如不言啊……

終究那樣底無奈在周瑜的時間裡刻不了太深底停滯，如夢短暫地生命亦允不了太多的遲緩。

曹仁如周瑜所料，聽聞周瑜的箭傷並無大礙後要不了多久便撤守南郡，同時吳軍也陸陸續續攻下附近小城，周瑜預想的包圍荊州之勢已成真實。

江北轉戰大半年後，周瑜帶著未癒箭傷回到了江東。

勝利是英雄的輝煌，小喬面對清減許多的周瑜、再多的輝煌也會被擔憂掩蓋。但對其他英雄來說，勝利是值得用一切來換的，南郡的奪得、為周瑜所受的傷增添光榮。

怎麼樣都無所謂的，對周瑜來說。

南郡之戰結束後江東與北方進入了戰爭的間歇期，連年的仗打下來無論戰敗者或戰勝者都需要休養生息。

長江北岸，曹操忙著整軍以待時機一雪赤壁潰敗之恥，長江南岸孫權劉備正欲分食勝利的碩果。在此之前烽火不熄的長江進入暗湧橫流底和平。

周瑜就在這一時的和平中養傷。

回到江東有段時間，周瑜今次隨著小喬探望她孀居的姐姐。

小喬不是不曾對他感嘆過大喬的命運，嫁予孫策不過兩年便成寡婦，雖是妾室但有一子、身為故討逆將軍遺子之母，吳侯兄嫂，是容不得太多底不端莊。一個不小心，還可能會使她的妹妹——周大都督之妻——蒙羞。

就算想改嫁，只要大喬在江東一日，揹著如此多頭銜的她又能嫁誰呢？於江東，故世吳侯的未亡人，在情感上是不被允許改嫁的。

因此她只能孤獨地活著，為死去的亡魂悉心保持自己的美貌。

伴小喬探看大喬，周瑜禮貌性問候幾句很快地要往他處走去。

大喬本是嫻靜優雅的，卻在孫伯符逝世後陰鬱底使他不知與之如何相處。

「周郎不多待一會兒麼？」大喬幽幽底問，她不嫉妒妹妹的幸福，只是羨慕周瑜對小喬的深情不移。

同以妾身為江東兩位英雄所納，為何命運卻是如此兩般？她為孀寡，妹妹卻在周瑜妻室難產而亡後被扶正。

「不了，我與吳侯還要談事呢。」孫權與故討逆將軍妻女一家居於同一宅邸，住的院落卻差的遠，他才會選在與吳侯會晤之前來探看大喬。他轉而叮嚀妻子，「妳與妳姐姐聊聊。」

「好。」她乖乖點頭允了丈夫。

不輕不重握下妻子的手，他低道：「怕是會與吳侯談得久……若等我等得煩了，妳就來尋我罷。」

「我儘量不去吵你。」

在人前夫妻間稍稍親密些的舉止都是不合禮教，但在大喬面前至少他們還能保有少許溫存。

周瑜笑笑，繞往孫權的大宅欲與他商談軍國大事。

孫權早已坐於席上等待周瑜。歉然入座，周瑜捧了杯熱茶低首輕啜的姿態讓天下之事也成風輕雲淡。

他放下杯的動作也頂優雅，奉茶的雙掌安穩擱在膝上、聲是低微幽遠：「劉琦死了呀……劉備也失了名正言順待在荊州的理由。」他底嘆極輕極淺，「那麼，劉備想要求咱們什麼呢？」

「還能有什麼？不就是荊州和更多土地！」孫權忿忿握拳，「裝得一副無家無根的可憐模樣，向我求地來了！」

「主公問過子敬了嗎？」

「子敬欲借荊州結好劉備，共同抗曹。公瑾，你覺得如何？」

「劉備派來的說客是誰？」放下茶杯，相觸的聲響沉毅有力。「先讓我聽聽那人是如何說罷。」

「是諸葛亮；他正巧來訪，我讓他在偏廳候著。」

諸葛亮？

心內暗自警惕，同時也玩味此事的重要性。劉備派出第一流的說客，是想說動……？

還在揣測推敲，孫權已命人引諸葛亮來此。周瑜不急不徐又啜了口茶，舉手投足間有的只是悠然。

例行的問候與客套止於侍從前來傳達孫權某些訊息以致其離去。

諸葛亮似乎有將對手耐性消磨殆盡再抓緊時機開口的習慣，但要這兩人這般對視直至按捺不住恐怕要等上幾天幾夜。待了一盞茶時間底閒話家常，周瑜本想快速起身，念及身上的傷，他用了一種頗為明顯護著脅下傷口的動作慢慢站起。

一雙手不待周瑜說些什麼便伸了過，「都督請小心。」

「毋需勞煩諸葛先生。」抽離他扶持的動作仍是明顯，對方卻用更不容推拒的堅決扣上周瑜腰際：

「您何必與我客氣？更何況，亮還對都督有所求呢。」

「呵；」有所求……嗎？「我想到庭中走走，諸葛先生可願意與我一道？」

「蒙都督盛情。」

他不再攙扶周瑜改為隨行其後，貼著極近的距離宛如護衛，一步、一步緩緩走著。

在諸葛亮眼底周瑜是帶點弱態的，這與在屏翳前的疲憊或於小喬看顧時的虛病不同。

在周瑜美得驚心動魄的外表下(見到的第一眼，他受的震撼遠出乎意料)，他感覺這人是需要好生呵護的。當然這種事兒聽來想來都是笑話，周瑜威儀天生又非易與——做為對手他相當強韌，做為敵人則有十分底可怕——，呵護這個詞卻是嬌柔的表徵……周瑜總是在不經意中流露思念底寂寥，更加上隱忍不說的病（要非他通達醫理、怕是也看不出端倪）……江東倚周瑜爭雄天下，但無論諸葛亮如何看，周瑜都是無人可依的。

——他想成為周瑜的支柱、可惜這不可能也不可以能。

無法成為朋友，是否必定成為敵人？

「諸葛先生為何事到柴桑？」佇足一朵盛開底花顏，他問。

「想請吳侯暫借荊州給皇叔屯駐，以為安身之地。」

「只需荊州一地？」劉備的野心若僅止於此，那可教他意外了。

諸葛亮笑得溫雅：「豈敢奢求太多？貪得無厭是會被厭惡的。」

周瑜迂緩地說：「哦——這事我可做不了主啊。」

「都督的話，吳侯是會聽的。」一語點明周瑜是孫權最倚重的臣子，但諸葛亮也知道自己這話極易引人誤會。劉備曾說，周瑜萬人之英恐不久為人臣，當時聽者不以為意，就不知當事人如何想？

這有如教唆謀逆的言論周瑜僅一笑置之，許多事非是不能、而是不為，難道諸葛亮還不明白？

小喬在花園另端，遠遠注視丈夫與人對談。她才從大喬那兒出來逛逛，沒想到就遇上周瑜。

不是說要與吳侯談事嗎？怎地換了個她不識的人？

男人在說話，照例女人不該接近或插嘴，她也就不再上前怕擾周瑜，只是遠看著但並不迴避。

或許還是該走遠點，她正想著離開那兩人視界就見丈夫對她招手，滿面笑容要她靠近。

「那是……都督夫人？」諸葛亮沒見過小喬，但憑周瑜眉宇神情以及她豔絕美貌也可猜出。人說大小二喬豔煽江東，雖只見了小喬、也可知其果真名不虛傳。

有女子在，就代表正事的談論已到此結束。

「是的。」他牽過姍姍走來的妻子的手，「這是內人。小喬，這位是諸葛先生，子瑜的胞弟。」

「久聞大名呢，公瑾對我大力稱讚過先生的才智，今日有幸得見……」

「是都督過獎了。」他一揖手，謝答。

「你們兄弟長得不像，但自謙的模樣倒沒什麼不同。」和江東豪傑相處久了，小喬也學成了四五分他們底不拘小節，和諸葛亮對話來一點也沒有婦道人家的扭捏。

「小喬——」周瑜的聲含了警告意味，卻只是夫妻間戲謔般的威嚇。

「唉呀，周大都督嫌我礙事嗎？」她朝周瑜吐了吐舌頭沒讓諸葛亮瞧見，「不打擾你們商討千秋大業。公瑾，我在外頭等你好麼？」

「別亂跑，我很快過去。」

目送小喬走遠諸葛亮對周瑜道：「都督與夫人果真是鶼鰈情深。」他轉得倒硬，「至於荊州一事，請都督審慎考慮。」

「這話，諸葛先生當對吳侯說去。」他將責任撇得乾淨，揮揮手，「那麼諸葛先生，公瑾先告辭了。」

「……周都督。」繁花叢裡他叫住他不斷前行的腳步。

周瑜半回身，撩開鬢邊拂過面頰的髮，「何事？」

「………」他知道這兒沒有山間底風寒霧重，偏偏周瑜的笑模糊了他整世界的霧藍朦朧。

啊，也許這一別就成永訣，他還是問吧、問了罷。

——是朋友、還是敵人？

胸臆間蘊釀底溫柔浮浮沉沉，他憐著諸葛亮眸裡灼熱，那會在諸葛亮心頭凍下刻痕……不該這樣看他…他能做的只有幫諸葛亮將絕望與悽惻一併埋藏。

性子本寒涼的人，不該為誰熱狂。

他底嘆幽幽悵悵晶瑩如沾襟寒露，冷得心碎：

「非敵……亦不成友。」只是如此、只會如此……他撫上青年愴然淺笑，無比憐惜，「可我不會忘卻。你也會記住不是？你我非敵、非友……但、似友。」

他的溫柔，太傷人。卻不捨自那溫柔抽身。

風起。

「是的，周都督……」他聲在風中盪出一圈圈漣漪緩緩暈落：「你我，不成友。」


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一路看著標題，才記起那一首歌。
> 
> 張雨生的〈傳言〉。這篇文所有的標題，都出自這歌詞。

六、知那沾惹的是非

周瑜就任南郡太守時行動已一如往常，只要小心別再讓傷口迸裂便一切無事。

但絕大多數壯志凌雲的英雄——就像孫策——通常都是大事心細小事粗心不太理會自己。他們總認為受了傷只要休養一陣就可以繼續打仗，每每都讓旁人憂心不已。

周瑜就是如此。

他不覺得自己的傷有多嚴重，輕忽的態度常使小喬在一旁看得心驚膽顫。

這回周瑜先到南郡上任，過個幾天小喬把行李用具打理妥當才要啟程前往與周瑜會合，中間將近半月的間隔算來不長，可小喬卻怕這期間周瑜一個不注意又引動舊創。

倘若屏翳隨時隨地跟在周瑜身旁，怕是他連擦撞的機會都不會有。

但自周瑜回到柴桑，他與屏翳相處模式便回到初識那時，屏翳總是等著(在某個地方)，等待兩人共同的默契。

他也曾告訴過周瑜，若想見他只消吹奏「落霙」，無論海角天涯他都聽得見。

「汝似乎比上回吾見到時更悶悶不樂。」東君坐在屏翳身旁無語呆滯了一個時辰之後說。

「是啊；」雙手托腮，他蹲坐雲上一副像在如廁的不雅樣，「吾老覺呼吸不順，彷彿有口氣結在心頭……」

「走火入魔嗎？」

他瞪了東君一眼，「吾要是入魔汝會沒感覺？」「太陽」與「太陰」任邊失衡另一方都會在第一時間藉著天生的感應得知，東君還問這種蠢問題？

「還是，那名讓汝掛心的人類出了事？」

「他沒出事，但……」

凝視雲中君若有所失的側臉，東君一向最能洞察屏翳最為深沉的心事。沉了聲緩緩開口，一語直中雲中君最不願深思的問題：「想過那人死去之後，汝會如何嗎？」

「不，未曾想過。」不明白東君為何在此時挑了這問題來談，屏翳沒多想，如實回答。

公瑾死了，他會如何？

應是怎麼也不可能會如何罷？公瑾只是凡人，凡人之死哪能對仙神影響半分？

東君搖搖頭，沒想過啊……

雖然不敢肯定到時會有何事發生，他想，還是做個心理準備吧……

日輪轉至日暮，東君欲回歸扶桑之宮前，問：

「那人，是何名呢？」

「——周瑜，周公瑾。」

§

小喬的擔心成真了。

周瑜在巡城途中騎乘的馬兒不知受了什麼驚嚇狂奔起來差點就把周瑜掀下，好不容易才把馬兒安撫，周瑜卻讓這一陣劇震引動了舊創。

前來診治的大夫在看診結束後只對周瑜道『不可大笑、不可妄動、不可過勞』，一成串的不可沒讓周瑜青了臉色，畢竟諸葛亮早已再三提醒他切勿運動過劇與勞累，但聽聞侍從一句簡簡單單『都督夫人到』，周瑜立刻刷白了一張麗顏，差點就要蒙頭裝死。

小喬的腳步是沉重的，並不輕盈。她急急走進掩不了如焚底憂心，幾乎是撲上床邊，小喬抓住周瑜前襟(打從出娘胎來他的笑沒那麼僵過)，「他們說你病倒，是不是傷口又裂了？痛不痛？有哪兒不舒服？」

「別急，小喬、別急——」伸出雙手把妻子抱入懷中，他最怕的就是看她盈著淚，糾得他心疼。

「我都快擔心死了……」她瞧著周瑜微蹙底眉，惹得他如此的是她的淚眼，勉強笑了笑，「大夫怎樣說？」

「別哭了，休養一陣就會好的，不是什麼大傷。」他聲調自受傷以來都持著舒柔，拭去妻子的淚水，周瑜輕哄著她。

世上沒什麼東西會使周瑜害怕，曹操八十三萬大軍挾勢來攻時他依舊不驚不懼，唯一一樣讓能他亂了手腳的，便是小喬泫然欲泣的表情。

小喬不曾在他面前哭過，可只要一見那雙美眸含淚，他便覺自己犯下什麼難以饒恕的滔天大罪。他想起自己的病，還能熬過多少時日呢？他不敢說得確切。(到時小喬會如何底悲傷哭泣？)

看當下局面(瞬息萬變異軍突起)，再想想自己的病(愈來愈逼命)，周瑜只望能撐過一個時期……江東還有劉備守著大門暫免去與曹操正面衝突的危機，話雖如此他不信劉備會甘於一隅(那人是何等狼子野心)，只要再有一些時間給他奪回荊州徹底削除劉備應變時局之能、只要再有一些時間……

不知多少回嘆惋英雄之志未竟，魯肅結好劉備之見與周瑜相左，兩臣之議迥然不同，孫權雖不情願徒讓劉備坐大，但對曹操的恐懼讓他採了魯肅的說辭——他畢竟不似前主那般積極圖取天下；孫策薨逝前對弟弟的評價是正確無誤的，孫權守成之意遠比進取強烈——江東沒能如周瑜所願遏止劉備坐大，周瑜只得換個法子打算先一步搶下劉備欲得的蜀地。

又，嘆著。

不再去想究竟自個兒到底還餘下多少時間，周瑜拿了「落霙」試了幾音，旋即一曲奏出，迴盪入夜無人底空地曠野。

片刻，風帶起一道雲霧繚繞底淺色身影，屏翳衝到周瑜面前無比深情握起他雙手：「思念吾嗎，公瑾？」

「………」

什麼傷春悲秋的情懷全在屏翳的笑容裡飛得一乾二淨，看著那笑，周瑜很想一拳揍過去、揍到他笑不出來為止！

「我只是想見你一見，」絕對無關思不思念。他忍住想打人的衝動，「不可以嗎？」

「當然可以。」揮揮手中鑲翠穿銀的檀香扇，屏翳一把攬過周瑜纖腰，「汝愛如何看便如何看，吾樂意相陪。」

暗暗踩了屏翳一腳，周瑜自他懷中退開，落霙抵上他心口：「還給你。」

「唔，為何……」他沒有接過，「汝收著就好，為何還吾？」

「明日我要啟程往巴蜀得攻下那兒……怕是，有好一段時間見不到你。」

「有天之處必有吾之蹤跡，怎會見不著？只要汝想，時時刻刻伴著汝也不是問題。」

「不，別來。」他不要有誰伴著自己，「我只請你在這兒等我，待我歸來之時……我會來這兒，等你。」所以他將笛歸還。那東西，會讓他萌生依賴之心，而周瑜……卻不是容得自己軟弱的人種。

「汝是頭一位，敢要本君等待的人。」輕輕，接過了笛。

「屏翳不願意嗎？」他笑。

他對著眼前的人，不知該說什麼才好，只得無奈微笑。「公瑾，汝知道吾拒絕不了的，就是汝的請求啊！」

「……多謝你。」

「毋需說謝。」

蝕星，九重天內第八重天主星。

換下青雲帝服、著了赤黃之衣，東君走入他鮮少涉足的第八重天，會見執掌死生之神，大司命巫咸。

大司命的服色，是絕望堆起的深幽。他也如自己所司掌，籠罩整身死亡氣息。

稍稍斂起了威迫與沉重，子夜般深底眸看向來人，微一拱手：

「難得帝君來此，所為何事呢？」

「問一人。」日的光亮，正巧與死成對比。

「來這，自是問生死問命格；」大司命漠然抬手，掌心浮起些許光亮，沒有多餘的刁難。「帝君是問何人？」

「周姓，名瑜，字公瑾。」

虛幻的書卷在兩人眼前舒展開來，帶著幾點青綠螢光。

大司命指向千千萬萬生命的某一處(很慢很慢底說)，「帝君問的便是此人。」

職司各異，任東君貴為九天尊神他也無法解讀大司命所見人類生老病死命運際遇，「本君只問一事，此人死於何時？」

(——人間、巴丘，為一人倒下而陷入慌亂的眾人。)

默默看了一會兒，大司命開口：「年歲、時刻，帝君問的『何時』是哪個？」

(——軍帳中，咯血昏迷的將軍。)

屏翳……汝還有多久，必需無反抗能力地承受心痛？「時刻。」

(——急趕來的女子，垂危的男人……無奈底遺言、和最後，無聲的肅穆。)

「今時、今日……」他五指一合那飄渺的書卷消失無蹤，凝止的目光看得東君心頭那般不祥。「……帝君，您所問者，已死。」

已死？

表面不動聲色，東君思緒霎時亂了套。

人已死，那屏翳呢？

他該同屏翳說嗎？

他該——如何說？

「帝君還想知道些什麼？」用著無關己事的冷淡，大司命低道。

「不了，多謝汝……」他轉身，背影充滿濃濃底不知所措。離開了蝕星也離開了天界，他下降至人世。

人間正值寒冬。距上回他來時，不知又過了幾個寒暑。

尋找屏翳並不困難，他總是能輕易覓著屏翳的行蹤。片刻，他在一片曠野瞧見屏翳佇立不動的身影。

東君降來他身邊，「一直在此不肯離去，為的是什麼呢？」

「吾在等一個人。」他撫著手中的笛，這是那人、在那夜所留下。「一個凡人，吾曾對汝說過的那人。」

他多麼思念公瑾，卻又不敢去見……只因公瑾，希望他等。

「汝為他……動了心？」是心裡早猜到的事，他卻還是必需再三求證。

「……也許。」

「人生何其短暫，」東君緩道途經某地所見(由大司命那兒知後才分了幾絲專注去看)，「今日，江東舉國服喪。雖說逝者曾叱吒一時風雲，可不過又是一人入了輪迴……何苦，這般勞師動眾？」

江東？那是公瑾的國……「人類愛這般隆重以對亡者表達敬意，子真難道還看的少？」

「看得多了……天界多少仙神受劫來去，吾等未有過悲傷。」這樣的寒天，陽光都顯得弱了。「人類只是君失一臣、國失一將，卻要君扶棺、百姓夾道嚎哭？」他只懂自己的心、只會關注他所必須關心的人。屏翳……也會為那人流淚嗎？

「喔？君為臣扶棺？死的是何人？」

「汝該是比吾更清楚罷。」

「……」

「是汝告訴我的名，也是汝為他動心的那人……」東君別過臉去沒看雲中君的表情，「那汝現在，想如何做？」

長長的沉默後，屏翳手中玉笛發出短促碎音，硬質綠玉被硬生生捏出裂痕。可是他的語氣很淡，淡到聽不出有事發生。「如何？吾還能如何？」

他鬆開本是握得死緊的掌心。

他——能如何？

周瑜的喪禮，由國家主持、由孫權主祭。

為悼念死去的英雄、表揚無比的功勛，周瑜的祭奠儀式比照孫策，逾越了人臣之禮。

英雄的生與死，都要能激勵人心、使活著的人有投入戰場的勇氣。

周瑜，在江東便是這樣一個英雄歲月的表率。

弔客來得多，去的也多。留下的十數人多是孫氏政權裡的牛耳重臣。

他們仍關心至友的未亡人，小喬雖神態靜和不哭不語，但任誰都看得出她沉浸在無限的悲慟之中，整個人看似隨時都要倒下。

大喪典禮進行時她強撐著沒讓傷痛打倒，等到祭者來得差不多，周瑜生前較親近的友人才紛紛來勸她休息，小喬仍是堅持到祭禮結束才由兩名執事扶著進入側屋歇下。

將小喬安置，孫權等人又處理了些事才離去。

窗縫透了點寒風吹得燭影搖曳不定，入夜後，致祭的靈堂在黑夜裡、泛著淒清底悲哀。

靈柩一側有個人影。

本該在內室休息的小喬立於靈柩旁，凝立的姿態羸弱得宛如不堪再受任何驚動。

小喬雙手貼著靈柩、就像周瑜生前他倆緊緊相依偎。淚水一滴滴落在棺上，靈堂內無半絲聲響。

人前的堅強終於崩潰。

她答應過，她知道、她答應過丈夫不會因他的死而脆弱，她不會使他身後的聲名蒙羞……可是當夜深人靜她失卻了他的陪伴，怎能再教她忍住淚水不哭泣？！

小喬顫抖不止底身子愈伏愈低，淒迷啜泣傳入靈堂內第二人的耳中。

那人、只是站在一旁，不言不語。

他沒敢出聲。

也沒有必要。

當日他所見的、伴在公瑾身旁的美麗女子，就連悲傷都是別有風情。

他在一旁看了很久，自清晨致祭時開始。

眾人來來去去，他也默默注視了百趟來回。多的是，為周瑜之死感到悲傷的人們；多的是、替英雄之逝而殤的感嘆。

但這些悲，很少不涉及霸業龍圖……也極少、不會不想到軍國利益。單單只為「周瑜」此人悲傷者，是周瑜的妻子。

那份酸楚……似是無言貼合了他的心境——多麼盼望他活著，最後卻依然眼睜睜看他魂歸九泉，無能為力挽救。只因凡人的力量太過微薄、無力回天。

……他好像，想到了些事。

東君棲在樹上，遠遠觀察雲中君的一舉一動。

屏翳口頭說著什麼也不能做，身體卻像有自主意識來到周瑜停靈之處。他呆呆站在門口很久，一顆心也像隨那名人類死去般被抽空。

心啊，不停絞著。

屏翳的絕望映在他心上，教他疼得都要為之落淚。

點點月色暈亮溢出屏翳周遭，他在許久許久以後才回過頭，躍上東君所坐枝椏，倚在他肩頭像個孩子尋求依靠，兩手都捉住了東君右手掌心。

「子真，吾的心好痛……」這世間，唯有他不需言語也能知他的心痛……

無言。只有施了點力，在交握的掌心。

「從前除了汝，吾什麼也沒有……等到知道有另一人對吾也很重要時，他、卻死了……？」

「屏翳……」

「子真，吾不能的！吾受不了、吾不要就這樣失去他！」

平靜底，問：「那麼，汝想如何？」

這話他已說了第二回、也問了第二回，得到的答案會不會有所不同？

「無論何事，汝都會支持吾嗎？」

「這是一定。」他答得爽快，屏翳想做什麼大也可猜中七七八八。

「那麼，請懸一盞燈。」足點地、衣帶無風自飄，大小僅容一人通過的洞忽底出現地面。「在不見光亮的黃泉裡，為吾留下指引。」

凡人之力太過渺小微薄對生死構不成一絲撼動，可他雲中君卻不是那無力的人類！

目送雲中君的身影被通往死地的黑暗吞沒，東君輕一彈指，一簇火光躍於掌心長明不熄(他的笑，有點無奈有點期待。)，眼映這短暫的人世，他身形一隱，回到了扶桑之宮。


	7. Chapter 7

七、愛人與被愛之間

黃泉之國，死魂歸處，無日月光暉。

奈何橋兩端，彼岸花鮮麗似火。生於枯骨與腐肉間的嬌豔花兒摩娑過他足際，一瞥黃泉深處漫天底曼陀珠華如海，幽幽不見岸。

無日、無月，永夜的冥河那端，禁絕所有光亮。見了太陽，會讓亡者灼痛難當；見了月亮，會勾起過往絲絲不捨地思戀。

僅僅光亮就被冥主所禁，何況是雲中君親下黃泉？

但要見到雲中君這等九天尊神樣貌、進而阻止他再更入黃泉深處並不簡單。尋常鬼靈朝他望去只看得到一團朦朧光暈飄揚，高段些的就要判官閻司一類才能把雲中君看得清晰。

足履平地的感覺，有些不真實。

在人間，他不觸地氣；在天庭能讓他用雙腳走路的機會是少之又少，到了冥界既無車駕代步、也無雲朵可供他飄移，結結實實底踩在地面總覺怪異。

踏上奈何橋，沒有亡者敢靠近。迎面吹來一陣混著腐屍臭味的冷風，令人作嘔。

深深蹙了眉，黃泉之國最外的風，一直都是這種味道千百年不變。很久很久以前屏翳曾到過黃泉之國最深、亦是管理死魂的帝王的宮殿，但也真的是「很久很久以前」……他記性不太好，早就忘記怎麼走了。

放眼四周，瑟縮在一起的鬼靈中似乎是沒有公瑾在的樣子……

新死的魂魄不在奈何橋兩岸，便是已進入十八殿裡等待判決。那兒不是他力所能及的範圍，無法入殿去搶，那就只有向冥皇要人了。

直直地，往看不見盡頭的幽闇走去，不過一刻時間，數十人從黑沉的另邊出現在他面前，成兩列排開以為迎接之勢。

領頭的不知是哪殿的閻羅管什麼的獄司、或是冥主宮裡的執事，朝屏翳深深一揖：「君座大駕光臨有失遠迎，奉吾皇口諭，還請君座入殿與吾皇一敘。」

真是踏破鐵鞋無覓處，得來全不費功夫啊……

瞇細了眼，檀香扇半掩面裝出一副神秘莫測的高傲模樣點了點頭、活像對方打擾了他休閒遊憩的雅興，道：「帶路。」

走約莫百來尺一座城直直矗立在眼前。

城是突然出現的，並非打從一開始便見得著，而是迎客時才會現出那巍峨的城形外觀。重石砌成的城牆從牆裡地底透出螢光宛如琉璃一般，重重高聳樓閣頂端隱沒，外牆綿延亦是不見盡頭。

頭一回見的人，多會震懾於那宮殿散發出的肅穆森然氣勢。

入城之後，執事領著雲中君至一側偏廳與冥主會面，盤上幾碟小點、一壺熱茶，說是不可怠慢貴客後幾個奴僕退得乾乾淨淨。

偏廳無上首次席之分，一層輕紗帷幔隔開黃泉帝王的身形面貌，也阻住雲中君眸光乍然變化的視線。

帷幕之後慵懶底聲悠悠傳出：「九泉之下無光，今日何事將月主引來，照得眾人心酸？」

「向冥君討魂來著……」將檀香扇放至桌面，他捧起一杯熱茶，「本君只要一人魂魄，為此，冥君開個價吧。」

「開什麼價？」依然是那懶懶地問。「還怕朕刁難汝不成？」他無意為難雲中君，縱使他可以從中得到莫大利益或稀世奇珍。不過是一個人給了便罷，以後他還得和九天諸神共事千百年的，當成是送個人情給雲中君也無所謂。

他由半臥改為坐姿，發出窸窣的衣物摩擦聲。

「不過朕最近無聊得緊，汝就告訴朕那人與汝的故事做為代價吧。」向雲中君詢問幾個關於他要帶走的死魂的問題，冥皇喚了僕役入內低語幾句才又轉向雲中君，「何人會讓雲中君親涉亡者之地，可是讓朕很感興趣的呢……」

§

出了城，站在紅得刺目的彼岸花海中，屏翳將從冥皇手中帶出的魂魄取出，法力幻化了層綿密底保護網，結結實實圍繞包圍住周瑜的魂魄。

尋常鬼靈(就像周瑜)根本無法以人形近得了神祇之身，遑論是他或冥皇這等尊神。所以當獄司將周瑜魂魄領到冥皇眼前時，他已凝為一團藍白光影。

冥皇自有不讓鬼靈受神氣傷害的方法，由獄司手中接了過那冷蒼色的魂魄，稍稍確認獄司有無帶錯了人，冥皇笑了笑，「的確是極特殊的色彩，莫怪雲中君會動心…」

光芒在掌中流轉，華麗的衣擺滑過帷幔下方，「雲中君，汝的故事何時會有個收尾？」他還是一派悠閒，問的是那還未完的一切一切，「若是從朕這兒出去後只落得一句神鬼殊途而把他送還的下場，那可是、最差的結局啊。」輕輕一笑，「不過，要是堂堂月主為一凡人墮入紅塵，朕雖不滿意但這尾兒也夠淒美……」

「停下停下！」屏翳在一旁聽得臉色都要青了，「淨說些壞的！汝不能說個好的嗎？」

「哦，不滿意？」不知何時他把屏翳擱在杯旁的檀香扇據為己有拿在手上搧呀搧，「這玩意不錯，從哪裡弄來的？」聽說東君雲中皆有來往各時空之能力，一定又是不知從哪朝哪代帶回的吧。

「想要就拿去。」

「多謝。」執扇往光芒中央一點，「當做這東西的回禮，朕保他魂魄不散。」不在黃泉之國的亡者若是無強大執念，一過四十九日魂魄漸散，到時，就算復活也只是個三魂失了七魄的空殼。冥皇多做的，是除凝聚魂魄外更讓他不畏日月光芒。死魂讓月光照到還不打緊，要是給日光給焚了，他怕雲中君會欲哭無淚。

照不照得到光也非是重點，重點是東君雲中交情匪淺……

嘖嘖嘖，死魂一近東君——半點光都不用，東君本身便是極好用的死魂消滅物。

「但……向朕要人簡單，朕只管死魂、不管緣份。想讓這人復生，還得通過大司命那一關。雲中君啊，汝可有說動大司命的把握？」

沒有回答。

雲中君在冥皇呵呵呵的詭譎笑聲中帶著周瑜走人、代價是一個故事和一把扇子。

一出城門城即消失，留下一片廣闊的紅豔花海。

抬首，暗沉的天際僅一點亮，那是東君為他點燃的光，做為回程的指引，在他離開之前絕不熄滅。

以那點光亮為引導，屏翳如同來時一般消失在他絕難再來的黃泉之國。

冥皇的話沒錯，周瑜這事操在大司命手上，而大司命卻是個極難被說動的人。

大司命對自己的職責不做任何妥協，生是生、死是死，決無死而復生之理，誰來說情都沒用……面對這硬如頑石的同伴，雲中君也不得不擔心……

他回到了天界，進入他從開天闢地一直未涉足的第八重天，蝕。

大司命一派水波不興，在蝕星的中央默默站立的樣子，似是已等了他很久。

很久、很久，總是那種深沉的黑鬱讓他以為，在蝕星裡絕望已成永恆。

「久候帝君。」他的嗓音，很低很低。

「久候……汝知道本君會來？」

「不知。但可想而知。」他話不多，不會特意解釋由東君來過一事他大也可推出一二。在看過周瑜的命後，不難猜出雲中君會為何而來。

「……本君只問，『他』能不能活？」

「……不能。」凡人對壽命長短有所求時，可以等價事物做交換，縮減他人生命長度、或以幾世福蔭來延長活著的時間……但僅限於、人未死、軀體尚在時。

現在，是人已死。雲中君縱使能不計任何代價只為那凡人復生，他也、無能為力(他可以令人由生轉死，卻無法使人由死轉生)。

「是汝不肯，還是真做不到？」

「都有。」凡人復生，用的是俗法，仙人再世、用的是仙法；仙法當然可用於凡人，只是，周瑜憑的是什麼？雲中君求的又是什麼？

「……要本君如何做汝才會肯？」

「帝君還是打消這念頭，天道不可逆，縱是帝君亦然。」變相的，拒絕。

「如果能這麼輕易打消、簡簡單單就對他放開手的話……本君還會來這兒求汝嗎？」

從大司命的平靜，看不出他在堅持背後亦是百般無奈。「帝君請離開吧。」

再談下去也不會有結果，雲中君雖然不願如此放棄，但一時之間也無可奈何。大司命，不是可以輕易被說動的人。

他只是懷疑，大司命能有被說服的一天嗎？

「除了汝，還有誰能……讓他復生？」幾已是絕望地，問。

「沒有。」無比重視就會希望那人如同從前一般，人間有道術讓死人復生但總是會讓死者失了記憶或是失去其他重要事物。若要完完整整，死而復生……「若如此執著，帝君何不待此人轉世？」

「等待他的轉世？」他冷冷，低笑，「吾等皆知轉世需飲下忘川水洗去前世一切，若公瑾失了記憶，本君又何必等待？」

「帝君等不得？只要靈魂不改，帝君還執著於他的外貌他的記憶？」

怎會是，等不等得的問題呢……

「吾只要公瑾。只要那與吾一同談天說地的公瑾……即便是同一靈魂，他也不再是同一個人。」一但轉世，他記憶裡的那人就會永遠、永遠消逝……不會再有人，有著與公瑾同樣的心緒、同樣的笑靨……

深深吸一口氣，而後吐出。大司命只能搖首：「帝君——」

無塵宮的主人鮮少待於宮中，宮裡有的人，很難超過一個。

極罕見底，今日無塵宮多了些人。(說「些」，其實也只是多了一個人)

雲中君靠在東君背上，無力底整個人都趴在上頭。

他那雙銀色的眸，空空盪盪。

大司命對他說的話，猶在耳邊。

人命長不過塵沙，俗世有如煙花；百年過後換代改朝人與事都化潮浪。

何苦執著？(神本無愛無恨，何時也懂了凡間人世的癡嗔？)

輪迴百轉，花落成泥，墓塚湮滅，人成枯骨飛灰。

命復幾度，生來死去，愛恨都成惘然。

——命復幾度，生來死去，愛恨都成惘然……

如煙如雲，均是幻夢虛空……均成惘然……？

東君感覺雲中君握著他的手，力道又更緊了些。打從東皇太乙誕生以來，他們已經有很長一段時間沒有靠得如此緊密。

總是這樣依偎著，讓對方知道自己並不孤獨。在千年萬年的光彩歲月中，那樣至尊的榮耀裡，他們其實活得很寂寞。

不說話，不需說話，只要靠在一起，就能稍解那無以名狀底寂寥。

宮外傳來蒼龍車駕隆隆聲，第三個人，到達無塵宮——不速之客。

雲中君並不歡迎閒雜人等，但他也未對來者下逐客令。

想來無塵宮的人不多，多數不會有人無事來看雲中君的難看臉色；想來這兒享受排場的一定也是個瘋子，半個奴僕都沒有，哪來排場？剩下的，九成九都是來找人的。

東皇太乙急急走進兩人所在的樓閣，他有幾日不見東君蹤影，詢問之下才知東君一直都在無塵宮陪著雲中君。

他從少司命口中聽說了雲中君求大司命的事，也能料到雲中君必是無功而返，但……明擺著是雲中君自個兒的私事，怎麼連東君也會不見人影呢？！

自先前看到東君為雲中君的事一臉憂色開始，他不知道是急是氣還是擔心，一天見不著東君就定不下神，手上自有記憶來便一直戴著的銀環不知為何也黯淡無光。

一闖進那可眺望整片蓬萊雲海的房間，瞧見兩人緊緊靠在一起，東皇太乙就要衝上前去，卻被東君瞪得止住腳步。

子真瞪他？！

子真從來都不會用這種眼神看他的！

東君的口氣滿滿都是憂心，「太皞，別在這時耍孩子脾氣。」

「朕、朕沒有！」

「那就退開。」把已經頹喪到誰都沒力氣理東皇太乙的雲中君攬在懷裡像母雞護著小雞，東君現下實在是無暇分神去顧著東皇太乙。

「屏翳、屏翳他真的比朕重要！？」東皇太乙約莫是氣到與無倫次不知自己在講什麼，原地跺腳怒火沖天就差沒衝上把那緊緊黏在一起的兩人分開。

「別鬧彆扭，太皞。」

「朕才沒有！」

許是嫌原本的清靜被打斷，雲中君慢慢從東君懷中抬眼，就連視線移上東皇太乙的速度、也是非常底慢。

「太皞，汝很吵。」意外地他說話一字一句緩和清晰，「不想插手吾的事，就滾去一旁乖乖待著。要吾出了什麼意外，子真可是逃不了……要一起倒楣的。」

本就對雲中君有些畏懼的東皇太乙被那眼神逼退幾步，但是事關東君，他眼睛瞪得大大睜得圓圓，又湊上前，「什麼意思？」

「日月同生共滅，就是這個意思。」

「就為了一名人類，要子真與汝一起死？！」

「太皞，汝失言了。」東君終於放開雲中君把東皇太乙拉出雲中君的視線，再放任他說下去，雲中君很可能會跳起來一把掐死他。

「死」這字現在是他的大禁忌，東君知道屏翳的意思並不如太皞所想，但此時此刻他沒餘力解釋。

雲中君依舊倒在原地呆呆看東君把東皇太乙拖走，門外一陣低語他看東皇太乙依依不捨外加若有所思底離開，東君又走回他身旁坐下。

「說了什麼？」

「一些很好懂的事實。」

「用得著太皞嗎？」

「嗯。那孩子不笨，應該會想辦法。」

「哦……他有法子？」只要可以讓周瑜完整復活，他不在乎誰替代了大司命所發揮的功能。

「吾想是有。」剛剛才想到，從頭到尾，他們都忽略了東皇太乙的存在。

身為神庭領袖，東皇太乙擁有所有自然之神各項主要能力的部份，例如除雲中君外誰都碰不得的月法輪還能讓他長年戴在身上一樣，既然能承受月輪的力量仍平安無事—這絕不是可用力量強大就可解釋的事，而是他身上有部份力量與雲中君同調—，那麼也可猜測東皇太乙，或許也擁有和大司命一樣讓人死而復生的能力……？

現下，只希望東皇太乙真的有辦法……

雖未絕望，但雲中君……卻已無法承受失望。

天有九重，太陽太陰(東君雲中)固守最外，九重最中為「歲」，「蝕」則是「歲」再下三重。

「歲」又稱崑崙，天之樞紐。

崑崙之上九重城，十二宮殿十二樓，層層玉闕與瑤台。

十二宮殿繞紫微，諸神之王居所。

據諸神之王東皇太乙自信滿滿的說法，他沒有做不到，只有不想做的事。

「只是為了子真、為了子真……」小孩模樣的東皇太乙跳上跳下，邊喃喃自語邊把要用的東西裝進一個人頭般大的木匣中，「要不是和子真的性命有關係，朕才不理屏翳的情人！」

必備物品收拾收拾，他跳下桌子落地時已幻化為平日出現在眾神面前的大人外表。喚上隨從捧著那木盒跟上，他下到第八重天。

說實話，「蝕」是個他很不喜歡去的地方。

比起去無塵宮讓那專欺侮小孩的壞心雲中君玩弄，大司命雖然禮數周到但卻正經嚴肅底讓他每回去都要神經繃得緊緊回宮後累得虛脫……他討厭「蝕」裡頭黑暗陰森的氣氛，他怕黑啊~~~~~

不過，怕黑歸怕黑，神庭領袖的尊嚴還是要顧！

反正手上的銀環會發光，不怕不怕！

裝出一派悠閒底模樣底晃入「蝕」裡，將隨從留在外頭，他劈頭就問：「那人，命是如何呢？」

習慣了東皇太乙的沒頭沒尾，大司命用了些時間打開命簿觀看周瑜的每回投胎後該有的際遇：「世世非將即相，盡享富貴榮華。」

「哦、看來福蔭可積得不少啊。」他頗感興趣的樣子，半空中舒展的書卷他還能看懂一些，不過也只僅於已經發生過的事。「今世他殺了不少人，為何來生還為將相？」

「功過相抵。」造殺業亦造德蔭，殺人止亂亦有人受惠，是故功過相抵。

「非大善亦非大惡，不過，命倒是好得很……」人生得也頂美，難怪屏翳那傢伙會這麼痴迷。

「陛下亦是為雲中君而來？」

「巫咸認為是也好，不是也罷；朕為的是那名塵世之人。」

「人的生死改動不得，哪怕是陛下來當說客吾也不能答應。」誰都，動不得人類應有的命數，哪怕是他這司掌生死的神靈。

「朕沒要汝改他的命，」半揚嘴角，「朕要滅了他的輪迴——讓雲中君這般掛心的事物怎能存在？」

「……他與陛下毫不相干，不應如此做。」不投胎不轉世，難道要周瑜永遠當個孤魂野鬼，慢慢底，讓時間侵蝕他的記憶他的靈魂終至一切都忘卻？

「難道要留著讓雲中君對他思念不已嗎？放任事態演變，汝也該知有何後果罷。雲中君不比其他無關緊要的小仙小神，稍出差錯可都會導致日月無光、萬物滅絕。

神不該與人牽扯，滅了他是為了雲中君、也為了這整個天界好。」

義正詞嚴卻也道盡了神類的自私，即便大司命不覺周瑜該獲此重罪但也無從反駁。

「世間多少大奸大惡尚不足下此重判，還請陛下深思。」

「深思？該深思的不是朕，而是雲中君啊。」

「…………」

東皇太乙的眼神盈滿不懷好意，「不過他的確該怨——為何讓雲中君愛上了他。」冷冷笑著，他的語調既殘酷又輕柔：「滅去周瑜的輪迴吧，巫咸。這是……朕的命令。」

長嘆，散出點點微光的書卷這時看來每點光都溢滿無奈愁悵。

提筆。

第一筆，除去功過與罪業。

第二筆，切斷人世所有緣。

第三筆，抹滅未來世世輪迴。

自此——魂夢無歸。

看著大司命確實執行他的命令，東皇太乙滿意底一笑，大司命就是這點好騙。「現在就該告訴雲中君這消息了……」

大司命默默不語，只是退到一旁垂手恭立。

「好了，不用送朕。」他揮手揮得帥氣、走得也不慢，處理完了這樁，又要到無塵宮去處理另一樁事兒。

無塵宮一般神仙是上不去的，管你騰雲駕霧只要一近那白雲居所，再高強的法力都會被硬生生散去，讓你直墜碧海溺死在裡頭。

能飛天的車駕倒是上得了無塵宮，不過就算到了宮外要是雲中君不歡迎，他一揮袖就可以連神帶車一把彈出十丈外。

所以無塵宮的訪客總是少之又少，屈指算算也只有東皇太乙還很小的時候雲中君抱著他來過，再來就是東君會閒著沒事去那兒串門子了。

離開「蝕」後東皇太乙把隨從丟回紫微宮，自己提著那木盒變回孩子外貌快快樂樂的又跑到那天東君和雲中君待著的樓閣。

「子真——」一腳踢開門叫了一下瞬間收聲，房中只有雲中君一人，而他正用很慢很慢的速度、轉過頭來……

「對不起朕不是故意的~~~~」馬上退了好幾步東皇太乙捧著木匣縮成一團，子真救命啊~~~屏翳的眼神好可怕~~~~

「子真回扶桑之宮。」所以不在。東皇太乙在這兒是找不到人的。「汝做啥道歉？」困惑底問，東皇太乙又沒做什麼事、道什麼歉呢？

「自然反應啦。」大概是被嚇怕了，看到屏翳就會不自覺道歉。

他推著木盒爬過去，「巫咸那頭處理完啦，接下來只剩汝這邊。」

「怎麼可能？汝竟然說得動他？」

「才不是用說動的，他那個人有多一板一眼汝又不是不知道。反正只要目的達到就好、細節過程不要計較。」掀開蓋子，把裝在裡頭的一盆花兒拿出。

一朵深得幾近黑色的花。

仔細看，那數重花瓣是純淨底深藍，指尖撫上竟能從那藍瓣後隱約看到影子，深得透明。葉脈枝梗也是綠得青翠，琉璃似的光亮，纖塵不染。

「這花，是前幾日有個地仙獻上的。朕看它生得嬌豔卻惜無精魄，再怎樣也只是一朵凡花，就乾脆拿過來，當做那人類的本命花罷。」

「………」挑眉。

「別用那種懷疑的眼神看朕！朕不巧就是多會一點點汝不會的法術能讓人復活！」

「哦……」子真猜得，還真準。東皇太乙果真……

「不過啊，汝那情人這一活可不是人了，就變神仙啦。」

「為何？」

「朕叫巫咸滅了他的輪迴，否則時間一到他還是得去投胎，復活也起不了太大用處、很快又會死的。」他又從盒裡摸出一個小瓶，搖一搖把瓶裡水狀的液體淋在花上。「把魂魄轉到花裡養個四十九日等魂魄都固定了就會有人形出來，這法子比起巫咸會很多種不同的是不太方便怎麼活都會變成仙人，可是朕也只會這一種還比不會好，汝沒得抱怨。」

朝屏翳伸手要他把周瑜魂魄交出來，小小的手接過那蒼冰色的魂體施法附上了花兒，左弄右戳好一會兒他整個人往後仰倒往外滾了一圈。

「大功告成！」他開始向門外的方向爬行，「記得用汝的『頓悟』當水天天都要澆花喔，這樣他就會染上汝的神氣成仙了，只用水花會枯人也活不過來的，要當心點。」

「等等。」他叫住往外爬的東皇太乙。

「幹嘛？」不會是要叫他回去欺負吧？

「子真在日落後會過來。汝不是要找他嗎，就在這兒等。」右手撐著下鄂左手往下一指，順著那方向看去位置正好在他的旁邊。

「………」朕可不可以拒絕……

哭喪著臉爬過去，他抱著膝蓋坐到雲中君身旁百般無聊的看看擺在原地的花朵、轉著手上的銀環等待日落。

雲中君也不管東皇太乙坐在那兒東摸西摸做什麼事，他將那盆花移到自己最常待著的地方放好，又坐回原位看太陽西落，一句話也不說。

室內漸漸變暗。

雲中君似乎沒有點燈的意願。

無塵宮不常點燈，月本存在於夜晚，黑暗或光亮對他一點意義也沒有。

但對東皇太乙就不一樣了。

無塵宮和扶桑之宮一樣會反射日月光芒，但，今日無月，一到了晚上無塵宮便陷入一片黑暗。

東皇太乙握住手上銀環，四周只看得見屏翳本身散發出的微微光亮。

平常在這種黑漆漆的地方銀環都會自動發光的……

他拍拍半點光都不見的手環，自動往房間內唯一的光源靠去。「怎麼這時不會發光呢……」

「因為是在無塵宮。」屏翳的聲音從一旁傳來，只看得見他倚在牆上往下望，正對東皇太乙。

「啊？」

「月法輪在這裡是不會發光的，汝怕黑的毛病還沒好？」

「這個環是月法輪？！」他現在才知道！

「不然汝以為除了日輪還有哪個環這麼神奇會自個兒發光？當然只有吾的月輪了。」真是個有夠呆的孩子。

「吶、屏翳……」他拉拉雲中君的衣帶。

「做啥？」

「點燈好不好……」黑黑的好可怕啊！

「……等等。」他已經很久沒點燈了，無塵宮還有燈這種東西嗎？他得找找。

起身要往房外走去(也是一片漆黑)，腳邊似乎絆了某樣東西。

「……太皞，汝拉著吾的衣帶。」

「很黑啊~~~~」圓圓的眼睛蓄滿淚水，死不放開那一點點的光源。

汝拉著吾還不是繼續黑下去？嘆了很長一口氣他把東皇太乙抱起，一塊兒去找燈。

東君來到無塵宮時，很意外發現今日的無塵宮點著了燈火。想來一定是太皞在這兒吧？否則以屏翳的性子、是連點燈都懶的。

輕輕推開門，雲中君還是不動如山的坐在原地，腳上趴著迷迷糊糊快要睡著的東皇太乙。

「事情解決了？」低低，問。

「如汝所料。」抬眼，「把汝的責任抱走，他好重。」

「別這麼說，至少他幫上忙了呀。」東君一把將東皇太乙抱離雲中君，東皇太乙也很順勢底把手勾上東君頸子換了個姿勢整個人蜷進東君懷裡。

「接下來……」他凝視著那朵融入夜色，琉璃也似的花兒，低語。

「接下來？」

「只要等待四十九日，就……」

「四十九日？是啊。」他輕輕拍撫，讓懷中的孩子能夠安睡。「這時便可以來想，四十九日過後，會如何？」

一個不再屬於塵世的人類、一個對人間還有所牽掛卻不得不被『死』逼迫放棄的凡人……是要怎麼面對——當他對一切，都已無能為力之時——自己的新生？


	8. Chapter 8

八、甜苦之間多少美麗諾言

潤州城外長江畔，他尋著不再熟悉的回憶。

周瑜記得，柴桑與南郡都有屬於周家的賜宅，將軍府的牌匾尚在，只是對住在那裡頭的人，他認不得。

屏翳告訴他，天上一日人間三月，此時此刻塵世早已改朝換代。

是的，改朝換代。

十多年的時間，人死國滅。(一路走來他聽到了什麼？)

漢滅、魏帝曹姓(意料中事)；劉備自立(他不意外)。

——可連魯肅都病逝了……

他折下一枝生在江岸旁的蘆花，江東連子敬都失去了該如何是好？(但那也非現在的他該理會之事。)

拋出指掌間青白葦花，在不停底流水中一絲漣漪都濺不起。

「願你早日再世為人，子敬。別在幽冥裡、待了太久……」那不見天日不知深處的幽冥九泉，陣陣風都含著人世底悲涼冷意。千萬別停下腳步啊，否則……

「這位公子可是在悼魯肅、魯子敬先生？」

「………」問話的女聲，溫軟圓脆，似曾相識。

「無意聽見公子自語，還請見諒。」

「無妨。」他一擺手，衣袖飄盪，未轉身。

「公子可是子敬先生故友？」

聽著、聽著，他笑了。

還記得多少個夜晚這聲總是放軟了語調偎在他枕畔身旁，也是這聲，成了他現世——在變成這非人的身體之後——唯一的懸念。(一個死人，再看自己所創建的一切，能做的只有哀悼)

「是啊，故友。等人都不知去了多久才在憑弔，也許子敬會怪罪我不夠誠意吧。」

後方靜默一陣，「你說話的語氣，還真像一個人……」小喬望著那人背影。不止是背影，更相似的還有他倨傲中帶點散漫的站姿。

以她的身份不該如此輕率接近陌生男子，但吸引她接近的，反倒是那人拋葦入江瞬間底殤。

「像個死人是嗎？」他笑。「周瑜……」由自己口中說出這兩字，百感交集，「……都死了十多年，縱使生前如何英雄、肉身也該爛個徹底了。」也許他該找天，到自己墳前上個香。

「請別對亡夫不敬。」帶點怒意底，小喬還是微笑著說話。

「我以為——……」慢慢地轉身，有如情怯，「不管我說錯什麼話、做錯什麼事，妳都會原諒我……」

「……」先是瞪大了眼、再來是不敢置信。

對上那人的微笑。

最後是——

淚珠滾滾而下。

§

他能做的也只有這件事了。

四十九日過後周瑜睜眼望他的眸裡只有沉靜。那是一種更甚絕望的無語。

那朵花兒已與仙酒凝成他血肉魂魄，他很清楚在自己身上發生了什麼事，所以他沒有開口問(不需解釋)。

只是，輕輕歎。

而後默然許久。

死對周瑜並非太痛苦的事，只是造成某些遺憾；活了，卻讓他一時之間不知所措。(想著過去所重視的一切，他有些茫然。)

「……我死後，過了多少時間？」(他還放不下，某些牽掛。)

「人間已過了十多年。」天界，只不過是過了那麼些天。

又是很久很久的靜默。

也是很久很久以後，周瑜才再度開口。

「我想見她。」那名、最讓他心疼的人兒。

雲中君點頭(他也只是歎)，看見周瑜對他微笑。

——笑裡，如釋重負；和更多的感激。

那樣底笑，讓他體會不曾有過的心酸。賦予周瑜生命，是出於自己的私心，他並不需要周瑜的感激，只想看他不再那麼絕望的模樣。

可是，是否這樣的行為，會使周瑜嚐到無法承受的悲傷……？

所以他能做的也只有這件事，遠遠守著他在人世的緣，默默觀看。

不是說成了仙人以後他便具有判別人類壽命長短的能力，但周瑜真的慶幸，他還來得及守在小喬身邊，陪她最後一段時日。

「喝茶嗎？」她沏了壺熱茶，問。

「我來吧。」接過她捧在手中的茶具，周瑜為她斟滿熱茶、再把玉盞推到她面前。

「你沒什麼變呢，都過幾十年的時間了。」

「呼……說這話，是在諷刺我嗎？妳以前可沒這麼夾槍帶劍的呀。」

他沒有變嗎？也許沒有，但總會改變的。

倒是她，在她身上的改變，很明顯。

小喬依然保有著美麗，雖然不再是在他身邊時那花朵般的嬌豔、不再充滿活力。當然她的外貌不可避免有著歲月的刻痕，但那是一種沉斂的美。

縱使身為一名母親、一個死了丈夫的婦人，小喬、還是有著當年豔煽江東的絕麗。

周瑜去世的那些年——看周瑜坐在面前喝茶想著這些東西也是件奇怪的事——小喬並不在意自己變成什麼樣子。她只知她該盡一名母親的責任，將她與他的孩兒撫養長大。

現在她以為，幸好上天未奪走了她的美麗。他看到的她，只是多了些風霜多了些年歲。至少、在他面前還是美麗的。

「這幾年你去了哪裡？」她一派平和底問。

「哪兒也沒去。」他握住了她的手，「只要我活著，絕不會丟下妳一個人。」

許多事都不需解釋得太清楚，小喬懂得他的意思。

或許兩人想的最多的都是同一件事，便是還能有多少相聚的時間。小喬或多或少有預感、周瑜也感覺得出來。

只是，她雖欣喜周瑜陪著她，更多更多的擔憂，是他如何能忍受看著她逝去？

誒，如果、周瑜的感情未曾改變，那麼他受的苦許便不會如她痛得那麼深。若他還是以親待她，那麼他的哀傷可以早些被時間沖淡。

最初的一切一切太過理智，讓她以為他對她而言真的就只有親人與知己的身份，有了夫妻之實後亦然。直到她親見丈夫斷氣的那一刻，才知自己實在錯得離譜。

「小喬，什麼都別去想。」他輕輕拍了拍握在掌中的柔荑，「什麼都別想。」

「你又知道我在想什麼？還要我別想？」笑著，口氣裡隱含撒嬌意味。

「我一向都知道。」他跟著她笑，很柔很美的笑。

他曾經看著很多人死在眼前，陌生的人、重要的人；或是父母至親、知交莫逆，這些人，都一個個在他面前斷氣。

那時他只是斂起悲慟，平靜接受。

相守的時間不短，但也不長。

他回到小喬身邊兩年的時間，終於、也到了該分離的時候。

那日，是在潤州，兩人再遇的江邊。(一景一物他均陌生已極，只有人熟悉)

預兆要說有、也可以說是沒有。

(她說她累了，想休息。)

(他說回家好嗎？她搖頭。)

(她輕輕靠上他，在江岸坐下。)

「公瑾，別哭喔。」小喬的聲調，很柔很細。「你去世的時候我聽你的話、堅強的活著，現在換你……答應我，別哭喔。」

「……好，」他無法止住自己的顫抖。「我答應妳。」

從前他對生離死別看得淡，總認為死不能免、便毋須過份傷悲。所以在過去——親也好友也罷，無論再悲再痛他都不曾流淚。

而現在已非過去。

是怎樣的心才能理解永生不死對於逝去的眷戀？要如何才會懂得沒有過去沒有未來已墜入永恆的孤獨？

他以前，不曾懂。

懷裡的軀體是如何的溫度？

他捨不下那溫暖放不開那情感。

(碎了、碎了啊……清冷底悲戚，細細擰碎身體某部份的血肉。)

從他頰邊滑下的淚水是她熟悉的柔軟，溫柔依舊。

她懂啊，關於他的悲切。(失去死亡的仙人，猶如不動的泉，僅剩絕望。)

看著自己所知的人事物在眼下逝去，公瑾……怎堪那樣底心痛？(他從不能，漠然對待生死……多情，如斯。)

她了解他，在他倆相交不久。

但在很久很久以後，她才知道她愛著他。

可笑的是人總要失去後才知道真心，悲哀的是她面對的是他的遺體得不到半點回應。

當他再度出現在她面前她欣喜難以言喻，但她也知道兩人從此錯過廝守到白頭的機會。

公瑾，你愛我嗎？

雖然失去了相愛的機會，可她想問問他。

你愛過我嗎？

「我愛妳……當然愛妳……」許是喃喃底問了出口，他擁她更緊，顫得，連她的心都痛了。

——唉，愛過就夠了。至少，他愛過……所以，她微笑。

——看著她的笑，他說不出一句話。(一句話，都說不出。)

貼上她的額，從交纏的十指間想起了他曾說過要與她一生執手。

已經再也回不去從前……

……他失了信。

雙臂再也承受不住那比什麼都沉重的瘦弱軀體，明明已走到了最後……他為什麼還是，放不開手？

眉抒解不開、眼也不忍閉上，淚就這樣灼了他瞳眸一顆顆滑下。

痴人……痴人……

彷彿聽到，有人這麼呢喃。

他只能抱著她，無力哭泣。


	9. Chapter 9

九、洗盡鉛華百年以後

楊柳和江南，無論是怎麼也分不開的。

柔軟的水色映了岸邊姑娘的俏麗容顏，江南啊，不管何時看著都是濕潤的婉約。

走上河道轉了個彎的岸堤，男子略傾了下身，指尖拂過江邊大片的蘆葦。當然，還不到瑟瑟秋日，蘆花不會隨風展開、搖曳那紛飛的浩蕩。

青山隱、綠水迢。

湖山煙月道不完，歲月已老。

男子面上微帶不知名的笑意，那張說是英俊不如說是溫麗的容顏相映江水波光瀲豔，剎那間銳化成踏碎笙歌舞影的鐵馬金戈——許是錯覺，一瞬間男子又恢復了眉目之間底悠悠淡淡，看不出世間有什麼事可讓他煩心。

——也的確、難再有事擾動他心。

少女在他身後好奇底探頭探腦注視著他一舉一動。那人明明也只是「站著」，偏就予她種莫名熟悉。

「妳在看什麼？」他半側身，笑問。

少女被乍來的問話嚇退一步，很快又上前不服輸底說，「就只是看人呀。怎麼、你不給看的嗎？」

旋身面對她，周瑜低下頭凝視這看著只有十三四歲模樣的女孩。呵，過去的他與她，也是相識在這個年紀。「哦，當然不是。只是……」他一指不遠處三三兩兩叢聚的人們，「江邊人不算少，怎麼只看我一個呢？」

「因為我很像認識你，」她甜甜一笑，「而且你很漂亮。」

認識……「是啊，我曾經認識妳。」

「咦？真的認識？」

他垂下眼簾，也許那記憶已過得太久，久得他不敢貿然出口。「那是很多年前的事了……」

現在是李氏當政的朝代，回顧過去他的年代那真已是太遙遠的從前。

還記得，那初遇的瞬間；還記得，那狂肆的火海張天。他所知的一切而今都寫入書簡，成為『史』、成為後人殷鑑。

「多久之前呢？」她問，他的眸蘊了太過沉重的情感，如此令人不捨。

「幾百年……吧？」也許還不夠百轉輪迴、也許還不到他能笑看緬懷的時間，但卻夠久、夠久了……

「是前世嗎？」任何嘲笑都不適合用在這美得太過淒清底男人身上，她眸光落在他身後，又移回他眼底。才是五月，那江水卻藍得夠深了。

「嗯，前世。」他對她一笑，「妳不相信吧？」

「沒印象的事，自然不會相信囉。但我相信這世上有緣份這種東西。」

他蹲下，女孩的視線比他高些。

「我們曾經有過很深的緣。」

「那現在是要再續前緣嗎？」她眨眨眼，淘氣底問。

「呵，恐怕是難呀。」他輕撫她面龐，就像從前他常對她做的那樣，「我只是來看看，看妳過得好不好。」

她滿十四歲、再過兩年便可以嫁人了。眼前男人的舉動絕對是不合禮教太過親暱的行為，只是他的手太過熟悉太過自然，溫暖地讓她揮不開。

「我很好喔。爹娘都很疼我，不過他們老是要丫環看住我不讓我出來。」發了點孩子氣底牢騷，總覺對這人，她是什麼事都可以對他傾訴的。

「他們只是擔心你的安危。」他的聲如低低底嘆惋，「就像我，只希望你不為任何事憂愁……」

「那麼你就別露出那種無奈的笑容呀。」

「嗯？」

「讓人看了……很難過。」怎麼看都不會開心的，如果他一直這麼悲愴底笑(揪著心、陣陣刺痛)。「你希望我不憂愁、當然我也希望你像我一樣。」她甜美溫柔底笑靨在周瑜眼中如從前並未改變。

「如果我們不能再續前緣，那就只好兩個人都幸福啦。」

「……」無言。

然後他輕輕笑，擁她入懷，有如掩飾哭泣。

「會的；」她看不到他的臉，但她知道他必定是笑著流淚對她說：「我們一定……都會幸福。」

垂柳迴楊，無數柳枝與拍岸江水拂過他長髮衣擺。

他走了很長一段路。不知多久他才抬眼、望向前方的路。(不知深處)

「見過她了嗎？」銀髮的仙人，從遠遠的另端迎向他。

先是嘆息。

他露出一個笑、笑裡有淡淡底釋然。

「走吧。」寧靜的光陰會沉澱。或許永恆會活得比他還久，但心底愛過的記憶會比任何事物都不朽。他可以重拾他的瀟灑就像世人予他的評價，千古風流。

他牽著他的手，漫步在那樣底江南煙雨裡。（偶有淺笑、偶有私語）

聲啊，也暈開了分明的邊界低微漫向四方。

再來，去哪兒？

看過舞低楊柳、歌盡桃花，再來去看輕死易發的壯士雄風，可好？

就這樣罷，他笑。

氤氳霧氣浮動，漸行漸遠的人也成一道剪影，悠悠底恍惚。

——自此，走入傳說。


End file.
